Illusions d'amour
by NenupharDuMal
Summary: UA. Quand tout autour de soi ne semble qu'illusion, la réalité est d'autant plus insupportable. Deux histoires en parallèle, l'une dans le monde moderne, l'autre sous le règne d'Henri VIII, mais qui finalement se rejoignent sur bien des plans. Plongez au coeur d'une véritable leçon de vie...
1. Chapter 1

**Chapitre 1**

Comme tous les mois, un jeune homme entra d'un pas tranquille dans le cimetière. Comme tous les mois il tourna à gauche et s'avança dans l'une des allées. Comme tous les mois, il s'arrêta devant deux tombes placées l'une à côté de l'autre sur lesquelles étaient écrits les noms de ses parents. Comme tous les mois, il changea les fleurs et en mit de nouvelles dans le petit vase placé spécialement à cet effet entre les deux tombes. Finalement comme tous les mois, il s'assit devant les tombes et se plongea dans ses pensées.

Au bout d'un petit moment, il finit par se relever, mais cette fois-ci au lieu de directement sortir du cimetière comme il le faisait à chaque fois qu'il venait en ce lieu, il continua à marcher dans l'allée. Perdu dans ses pensées, il bifurqua à droite, puis à gauche, de nouveau à gauche, à droite, à gauche, à droite, à droite… il s'arrêta se rendant compte qu'il était en plein milieu du cimetière et qu'il se trouvait devant la plus étrange des tombes. En fait c'étaient deux tombes, mais chacune avait une pierre tombale de la forme d'une moitié d'un cœur, ce qui faisait que si elles avaient été réunies, elles auraient formé un cœur entier. En s'approchant doucement il remarqua également que les inscriptions aussi étaient scindées en deux. Les phrases commençaient sur la première tombe et continuaient ou finissaient sur la seconde.

Draco Malfoy - Harry Potter

né le 5 juin 1488 - né le 31 juillet 1488

mort le 16 décembre 1514 - mort le 16 décembre 1514

_Sans toi, l'amour… - …n'a aucun sens,_

_Sans toi, le monde… - …est vide de sens,_

_Sans toi, les gens… - …sont fades de sens,_

_Sans toi, les mots "Je t'… - …aime" n'ont aucun sens,_

_Sans toi, je suis… - …vide de sens,_

_Alors avec toi, je vivrai… - …pour l'éternité,_

_Avec toi, on s'aimera… - …pour l'éternité,_

_Et l'éternité elle-même… - …n'en sera pas assez longue._

Le jeune homme était bizarrement très ému par les mots qu'il venait de lire. Il ne put empêcher deux petites larmes de couler sur ses joues.

\- Ah je vois que vous avez découvert la tombe des Amoureux Aveugles, dit tout à coup une voix derrière le jeune homme.

Ce dernier sursauta et se tourna vivement vers la personne qui venait de parler. C'était un vieil homme, habillé avec soin et richesse dans un ensemble costume cravate complet. Il le regardait avec un sourire bienveillant et des petites étincelles clignotaient dans ses yeux.

\- Les Amoureux Aveugles ? demanda le jeune homme surpris par l'appellation quelque peu bizarre.

\- Ah, je vois que vous ne connaissez pas leur histoire. Eh bien, si vous voulez, venez chez moi pour un petit thé et je vous raconterai ce qui fut pendant un temps l'une des plus grandes tragédies que même les tragédiens les plus tragiques n'auraient jamais pu imaginer, fit le vieil homme en gloussant de son jeu de mots.

Etrangement le jeune homme se sentait en confiance, comme si au plus profond de lui-même, il savait que ce vieil homme était inoffensif et qu'il ne lui ferait pas de mal. Alors il accepta et pendant qu'ils marchaient, lui posa timidement une question qui lui brûlait les lèvres.

\- Hum excusez-moi, monsieur, mais comment vous appelez-vous ?

\- Ah oui pardon, c'était la moindre des politesses de vous le dire. Je me nomme Albus Dumbeldore, je suis historien et j'habite dans le château que vous voyez là, il s'appelle Poudlard.

\- Poudlard ? Quel nom étrange ! s'étonna le jeune homme.

\- Eh bien, bien vous saurez bientôt pourquoi il s'appelle ainsi car il a un lien direct avec les Amoureux Aveugles, bien qu'il soit beaucoup plus ancien. En fait je crois qu'on pourrait écrire tout un livre sur l'histoire de ce château, vous saviez par exemple qu'au Moyen-Âge, la population s'était révoltée contre le seigneur actuel et avait tenté de brûler le château ? D'où les briques noires…

\- Mais pourquoi ? Il était cruel le seigneur ? demanda le jeune homme.

Dumbeldore sourit de tant de naïveté et secoua la tête.

\- Non, il était soupçonné de sorcellerie.

Le jeune homme éclata de rire en se disant que les gens de l'époque devaient être bien bêtes pour y croire.

\- Ne riez pas jeune homme, les gens de l'époque étaient très crédules, ils craignaient par dessus tout d'aller en enfer et pour eux la sorcellerie était une arme de Satan lui-même.

\- Mais enfin la sorcellerie n'existe pas voyons ! s'écria le jeune homme.

\- Oui je le sais, vous le savez, tous les gens de notre époque le savent, mais l'atmosphère était toute autre en ces temps anciens.

\- Je voudrais que vous me racontiez ça également, dit le jeune homme tout excité comme un gosse ce qui n'était pas très loin de la vérité vu qu'il venait à peine d'avoir 18 ans.

\- Je n'y manquerai pas si vous revenez, fit le vieil homme avec malice.

Tout en parlant ils étaient arrivés devant un portail qu'ils avaient franchi et après avoir traversé une longue allée, ils parvinrent devant une grande et lourde porte de chêne qui s'ouvrit sur un majordome. Ce dernier s'adressa respectueusement au vieil homme.

\- Monsieur a fait une bonne promenade ?

\- Oui, excellente. Je vous remercie, Rusard. Pouvez-vous me dire où se trouve ma femme ?

\- Madame se trouve dans son jardin personnel, répondit le majordome toujours de cette voix guindée et respectueuse.

Le jeune homme était impressionné, lui qui habitait dans un bouge, voir ça était quelque chose de nouveau.

\- Bien, veuillez la prévenir que je suis rentré et que j'ai amené avec moi un jeune ami. Veuillez aussi nous apporter un plateau de thé au salon bleu, s'il vous plaît.

Le majordome hocha la tête et après s'être incliné disparut dans la maison. Dumbeldore entra à son tour et se dirigea vers l'une des nombreuses portes du Hall.

Le jeune homme quant à lui, était complètement bouche bée. A peine le seuil franchi, il s'était arrêté, stupéfié et les yeux écarquillés devant tant de magnificence.

En se rendant compte qu'il n'était plus suivi, Dumbeldore se retourna et sourit d'un air amusé en voyant l'expression ahurie du jeune homme.

\- Hum hum, fit-il au bout d'un moment pour attirer l'attention de ce dernier.

Le concerné d'ailleurs sursauta et un peu honteux et rosissant rejoignit le maître des lieux.

\- Excusez-moi, murmura-t-il son visage prenant feu sous les yeux scrutateurs.

\- Ce n'est pas grave, cette maison fait toujours le même effet aux gens qui viennent ici pour la première fois.

Tous en parlant, il avait ouvert la porte devant laquelle il se trouvait, et ils entrèrent dans un salon qui comme son nom le disait était bleu. Les murs étaient peints dans un bleu océan et aux portes-fenêtres étaient accrochés des rideaux d'un bleu très pâle et tellement légers qu'ils en paraissaient aériens.

\- Asseyez-vous, le pria Dumbeldore et le jeune homme obéit.

Lorsqu'ils furent tous les deux bien installés, le jeune homme demanda avec des étoiles dans les yeux

\- Alors quelle est l'histoire des Amoureux Aveugles et d'ailleurs qui sont-ils ?

Le vieil homme sourit devant tant d'impatience.

\- Ah la jeunesse…

Le plus jeune rougit légèrement et baissa la tête qu'il releva en entendant l'homme rire. Alors il se permit de se détendre et sourit, amusé lui aussi.

\- Ah mon jeune ami, je suis un vieil homme et cette marche m'a en quelque sorte déshydraté, alors je préfère que nous buvions d'abord notre thé. Ensuite nous irons dans la bibliothèque qui est beaucoup plus accueillante que ce salon, et où je me ferai un plaisir de vous narrer cette histoire.

A ce moment-là, la porte s'ouvrit sur une grande femme, à l'apparence sévère et habillée de manière stricte. En apparence seulement ! Car lorsqu'elle s'approcha plus près, le jeune homme put remarquer, épinglée sur sa robe une petite broche en forme de rose, signe de coquetterie. Et dans ses yeux, brillait une étincelle de gentillesse. Elle s'approcha dignement de son mari et s'assit à côté de lui dans le canapé. Tout de suite, le jeune homme sauta sur ses pieds et s'inclina devant elle en se présentant. La femme sembla surprise mais sourit gracieusement.

\- Je me nomme Minerva Dumbeldore, née McGonagall et je suis l'épouse de ce vieux croûton assis à côté de moi, ajouta-t-elle avec humour en faisant un clin d'œil au jeune qui semblait surpris tandis que Albus prenait un faux air outré.

\- Hé, je croyais que tu m'aimais ! s'écria-t-il.

\- Oui, mais cela n'empêche pas le fait que tu sois un vieux croûton.

Le vieil homme se mit à bouder, tandis que le jeune ne put empêcher un petit rire traverser ses lèvres.

\- Pour des vieux vous êtes cools, ne put-il s'empêcher de dire entre deux rires.

\- Un peu de respect pour tes aînés, jeune homme. Tes parents ne te l'ont jamais appris ? dit sévèrement Minerva.

Le visage du garçon s'assombrit tout d'un coup et plus aucune expression n'y filtra. Ce n'était plus qu'un visage glacial qu'il présentait aux deux personnes, et ce fut d'une voix basse et polaire qu'il répondit.

\- Je suis désolé, mes parents sont morts avant d'avoir pu m'apprendre quoi que ce soit.

Un grand silence s'abattit dans la pièce. Le garçon baissa la tête et se leva s'apprêtant à quitter la pièce.

Il était déjà presque arrivé à la porte quand soudain le vieil homme sembla reprendre ses esprits et reprit la parole.

\- Peut-on savoir où vas-tu ?

Le garçon s'arrêta, mais ne se retourna pas. Il baissa la tête et ses épaules s'affaissèrent encore plus.

\- Où que j'aille c'est la même rengaine. On t'a jamais appris les bonnes manières, jeune homme ? Ou alors : Tes parents sont-ils trop occupés pour t'éduquer un peu plus correctement ? Oui je sais que je n'ai jamais appris les bonnes manières, je n'ai aucune éducation, et je n'ai connu mes parents que pendant sept malheureuses années sur toute ma misérable vie, alors moi je vous dis que j'y peux rien, que ce n'est pas ma faute. S'il y a bien quelqu'un à qui vous en prendre, c'est bien à l'assassin qui a tué mes parents.

A présent les larmes coulaient sur son visage sans même qu'il ne s'en rende compte. Malgé cela, il continua avec la voix un petit peu enrouée.

\- Alors vous voyez, ce n'est pas de ma faute. Je suis désolé de vous avoir dérangé. Pardonnez-moi, vous ne me reverrez plus jamais. Adieu.

Le jeune garçon mit sa main sur la poignée de la porte et s'apprêtait à la tourner quand Dumbeldore parla à nouveau.

\- Qui a dit que tu nous dérangeais ?

La main se figea sur la poignée.

\- Et je pense que c'est plutôt à moi de m'excuser.

Cette fois, c'était Minerva Dumbeldore qui venait de parler. Le jeune homme ne bougea plus. Il était comme paralysé.

\- Oui, je te dois mes excuses pour mon manque de tact. Je suis désolée, ma seule excuse est que j'ignorais à propos de ta perte alors que tu étais si jeune et surtout dans des circonstances aussi tragiques. Je te présente mes plus sincères exc-

Le garçon se tourna brusquement et la fixa droit dans les yeux.

\- Je ne veux pas que vous vous excusiez. Une femme de votre rang n'a pas à s'abaisser pour faire des excuses à un misérable comme moi. Je ne suis qu'un garçon de rues, orphelin et sans domicile et qui arrive à peine à amasser assez d'argent pour acheter tous les mois un bouquet de fleurs pour le mettre sur la tombe de ses parents. Vous voyez, je ne suis rien, alors pas la peine de me faire des excuses.

\- Ne dis pas de bêtises, mon garçon. Tu sais même si tu n'as pas eu d'éducation, je vais te donner une leçon… je pense la plus importante.

Pour seule réponse, le garçon leva un sourcil et attendit patiemment que Dumbledore continue. Mais c'est ça femme qui parla.

\- La chose la plus essentielle que tu dois savoir, c'est que ce n'est pas à son rang ou à son statut social que l'on juge un homme, mais sur ce qu'il a à l'intérieur de lui. Plus précisément ici, ajouta Minerva en pointant son cœur, alors ne viens pas me dire que tu ne vaux rien parce que je sais très bien que c'est faux.

\- Ah oui ? Qu'est-ce que vous en savez, hein ? Vous me connaissez depuis à peine une heure, de quel droit vous pouvez me dire comme ça que vous me connaissez ? cria le garçon.

Il était passé en mode défensif, car non seulement il se sentait encore avec les émotions à fleur de peau pour avoir récemment pleuré mais par dessus tout, il sentait la peur qui s'insinuait progressivement en lui. Jamais encore il n'avait laissé personne l'approcher de trop près, que cela soit physiquement ou psychologiquement, et là il sentait que cette femme à l'aspect si sévère était sur le point de briser sa carapace. Cette carapace qu'il avait mis tant d'années à construire autour de son cœur et qui était en train de s'effriter sous la compréhension et la chaleur qu'il lisait dans le regard de cette femme. Ça faisait si longtemps qu'il n'avait plus ressenti cette impression de sécurité, si longtemps qu'il n'avait plus vu autre chose que le mépris et le dégoût dans le regard des Hommes, si longtemps que tout. Il était fatigué, il avait déjà 18 ans, ça faisait 11 ans qu'il vivait seul dans la rue, il avait du apprendre rapidement à y survivre et maintenant… maintenant après toutes ces années d'horreur, cette femme lui proposait son soutien. Alors doucement, la tension dans ses épaules se relâcha, il laissa les larmes si longtemps contenues rouler sur ses joues et la carapace autour de son cœur se brisa en mille morceaux à mesure qu'il laissait ses émotions – la douleur ! – l'envahir tout entier.

Il tomba dans les bras de Minerva Dumbeldore en sanglotant comme un petit garçon de cinq ans perdu. Il pleura, il pleura longtemps jusqu'à l'évanouissement.

Minerva regarda pendant un moment le visage paisible et endormi de cet enfant qui avait dû grandir trop vite, puis se tourna vers son mari.

\- Je pense Albus qu'on devrait le placer dans une chambre et le laisser dormir. Dieu sait depuis combien de temps ce garçon ne s'est pas reposé correctement.

Le vieil homme, le visage exceptionnellement grave hocha la tête et appela le majordome. Ce dernier apparut tout de suite.

\- Monsieur désire ?

\- Je voudrais, Rusard, que vous prépariez la chambre du Lotus et que vous y couchiez ce jeune homme. Veillez à ne pas le réveiller, il a besoin de sommeil.

Rusard s'inclina puis appela deux valets pour qu'ils portent le jeune garçon jusqu'à la chambre désignée.

Une fois resté seul avec sa femme, il se tourna vers elle et la regarda avec un je-ne-sais-quoi dans le regard. Minerva comprit tout de suite l'état d'esprit de son mari et soupira.

\- Oui je sais, Albus, tu aimes bien ce garçon et tu veux lui venir en aide.

\- Aaah ma chérie, tu me connais trop bien pour mon propre bien.

Sa femme eut un petit sourire en coin et secoua la tête.

\- Oui c'est vrai qu'après 50 ans de mariage, il aurait été suspect que je ne te connaisse pas, mais cela n'empêche pas le fait que c'est le cinquième enfant que tu ramènes chez nous…

\- …et tu penses qu'immanquablement celui-ci aussi nous allons l'adopter ?

\- Non je ne le pense pas, j'en suis sûre. A chaque fois c'est le même scénario. Tu ramènes ces gamins parce que tu es attendri par eux, tu les aides à surmonter les épreuves et immanquablement ils deviennent tes enfants en quelque sorte, ce qui fait que tu les adoptes.

Pour faire bonne mesure, Albus secoua la tête.

\- Mais non, Minerva, et puis je n'en ai adopté que deux, les trois autres sont libres comme le vent, ce qui ne les empêche pas de venir me rendre visite. C'est tout.

\- Albus, arrête de me raconter des sornettes, j'ai bien vu cette lueur dans tes yeux. Ce garçon t'intéresse comme aucun des cinq autres ne l'a fait. Quelque chose dans ce garçon t'attire et tu as envie de percer sa carapace. Tu sens qu'avec celui-là ce sera beaucoup plus difficile qu'avec les autres, tu pressens le drame qu'a vécu ce garçon.

\- Oui et c'est pour ça, que je vais lui raconter une certaine histoire…

Minerva sembla ouvrir démesurément les yeux.

\- Tu ne parles pas de celle-là ?

\- Je pense sincèrement que ça pourrait l'aider, lui répondit le vieil homme.

\- Et si c'était le contraire qui se réalisait ?

Dumbeldore sembla plonger dans ses pensées pendant quelques instants, puis il répondit.

\- C'est un risque à prendre.

Son épouse ne rajouta plus rien, mais Albus savait qu'elle n'en pensait pas moins.

* * *

Dumbeldore toqua doucement à la porte de la chambre où dormait le garçon. Un faible « Entrez » retentit.

Le jeune garçon était couché dans un immense lit et semblait avoir repris des couleurs normales. Sa pâleur avait plus ou moins disparu.

\- Comment vas-tu ce matin ? demanda le vieil homme.

Le jeune garçon sourit faiblement.

\- Je vais bien merci et… en ce qui concerne hier… je voudrais m'excuser de m'être emporté. Ça ne me ressemble pas, je ne sais pas pourquoi j'ai réagi aussi excessivement.

Le barbu eut un sourire triste.

\- Tu n'as pas à t'excuser. Minerva a touché un point sensible, c'est pour ça. Depuis que tu es très jeune, tu as fermé ton cœur derrière une carapace et hier soir tu t'es en quelque sorte senti menacé. Quelque part en toi, inconsciemment, tu refuses de t'ouvrir aux gens parce que tu ne veux plus souffrir. Je suppose que pour avoir cette réaction, il en a dû t'arriver des choses.

Le jeune garçon baissa la tête refusant de dire quoi que ce soit. Ce vieux monsieur le mettait mal à l'aise, il se sentait tout nu, comme décortiqué sous ce regard perçant. Parce que le pire c'est que cet homme si gentil avait tout à fait raison…

Mais Albus continuait à parler.

\- Mais mon garçon, tu dois savoir que la souffrance fait partie intégrale de la vie. Si tu n'as pas souffert au moins une fois dans ta vie, c'est que tu ne l'as pas vraiment vécue. Parce que tu sais, pour mieux savourer le bonheur, il faut connaître sa valeur. Et tu ne peux apprécier cette valeur qu'en sachant qu'il faut la mériter. Donc la souffrance n'est qu'un détail dans tout un grand processus.

Intrigué le jeune homme leva les yeux. Dumbeldore lui sourit de l'air bienveillant qui le caractérisait.

\- Si je comprends bien, vous dites que la souffrance est une partie primordiale de la vie ? demanda le garçon extrêmement surpris.

\- Tout à fait. Bien sûr je ne dis pas que la souffrance est une bonne chose, loin de là, je dis juste qu'il faut en passer par là pour savourer pleinement le bonheur. Si tu as ça en tête, tu as une chance de t'en sortir. Tu ne dois pas avoir peur de souffrir, car en fermant ton cœur tu risques de passer à côté de belles choses comme par exemple…

\- …l'amour, compléta le jeune homme dans un souffle.

\- Eh oui, l'amour, qui est à la base même de l'humanité. Sans l'amour, les hommes ne sont rien d'autre que des amas de chair et d'os façonnés. Notre richesse vient des sentiments que nous sommes capables d'exprimer.

Un petit silence passa pendant lequel le garçon sembla réfléchir, puis il leva la tête et demanda

\- Mais je ne comprends pas, enfin, si j'en crois ce que vous dites la souffrance va de pair avec l'amour ?

\- Oui, tu sais l'un ne va jamais sans l'autre. Pour que tu comprennes mieux, je vais te raconter l'histoire de deux jeunes hommes qui se sont aimés passionnément…

\- Vous parlez des deux tombes en forme de cœur que j'ai vu hier, les Amoureux Aveugles ? l'interrompit le jeune garçon.

\- Oui, en effet.

Puis Dumbeldore se leva du lit où il s'était assis à côté du garçon, prit un fauteuil qu'il traina jusqu'en face de ce dernier et s'y assit confortablement.

\- Alors, l'histoire se passe au 16e siècle. C'était sous le règne du roi Henry VIII, connu surtout pour ses mœurs libertines. En ce temps, deux jeunes garçons…

* * *

Le bal battait son plein et on était déjà assez avancé dans la nuit. Cependant Draco Malfoy s'ennuyait ferme. Si cela n'avait pas tenu qu'à son éducation, il en aurait presque baillé. Il était plus que las de ses festivités doublées d'hypocrisie. Il en avait marre de ces femmes qui se jetaient sans aucune honte ni vergogne sur lui. Elles avaient plus l'air de courtisanes que de dames de la haute société. Draco avait à peine 21 ans et il avait déjà couché avec la moitié des plus belles femmes de l'aristocratie.

L'autre moitié ayant été passée à la moulinette par son rival, Harry Potter.

D'ailleurs semblant se souvenir de lui, Draco le chercha dédaigneusement des yeux dans la salle. Finalement il le trouva assis sur une chaise en train de regarder d'un œil désabusé le bal qui se déroulait et semblant indifférent à la greluche accrochée à son bras. D'ailleurs cette dernière semblait taper sur les nerfs du brun, qui n'en pouvant plus se leva brusquement et sortit par l'une des portes-fenêtres ouvertes donnant sur le jardin.

Draco y vit une nouvelle occasion pour embêter son rival. Aussitôt pensé, il se leva et slalomant habilement entre les personnes présentes pour les éviter, il sortit par la même porte-fenêtre.

De toute façon si Draco l'avait voulu, il aurait pu s'en aller vu que le roi s'était éclipsé depuis longtemps avec sa maîtresse du moment, laissant le reine Catherine seule en train de médire avec les vieilles de l'aristocratie et cherchant en même temps un amant pour cette nuit.

Après être arrivé dans le jardin, Draco s'arrêta pour chercher des yeux un endroit susceptible où Potter aurait pu se cacher. Finalement il choisit le chemin de gauche et s'enfonça dans les arbres.

Cela faisait déjà une dizaine de minutes qu'il marchait, s'éloignant de plus en plus du château où la fête battait son plein. Soudain il aperçut un tissu blanc accroché à l'un des arbres. Dans la nuit noire, ce tissu donnait l'impression de briller. En s'approchant, le blond tendit la main, mais avant qu'il ait pu attraper le tissu, le sol se déroba sous ses pieds et…

**TBC**

_**Et voilà, un premier chapitre de terminé. Je tient d'ores et déjà à préciser que ce sera une mini-fic qui comportera cinq chapitres en tout. En attendant, qu'avez-vous pensé de ce début ?**_

_**Bisous bisous et à bientôt,**_

_**NdM**_


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapitre 2**

_En s'approchant, le blond tendit la main, mais avant qu'il ait pu attraper le tissu, le sol se déroba sous ses pieds et…_

… Draco eut l'impression de flotter quelques instants dans le vide avant de sentir qu'il tombait. Mais soudain quelqu'un attrapa son bras et à grande peine réussit à le tirer de la fausse au fond de laquelle le blond avait failli se retrouver. Une fois qu'il fut debout sur la terre ferme et sauf apparemment, la première réaction de Draco fut de jeter un coup d'œil au sol. Il ne put s'empêcher de frissonner en voyant les longs pics pointus qui se trouvaient au fond du creux.

Finalement avec un micro-sourire propre au blond, il se tourna vers son sauveur pour le remercier. Mais quelle ne fut pas sa stupéfaction en voyant qu'il ne s'agissait d'autre que de Potter lui-même. Potter qui le regardait – voyons, c'est bizarre – d'un air inquiet. Potter qui faisait une tête de plus que lui. Potter qu'il haïssait de toutes les fibres de son être. Potter dont l'expression soucieuse l'ébranlait. Potter… Potter.

Soudain, l'évidence le frappa comme un coup de fouet : Potter, son ennemi juré venait de lui sauver la vie à lui Draco Malfoy… Quelque chose n'allait pas dans l'ordre naturel des choses.

Le brun de son côté lisait toutes les pensées du blond grâce aux expressions de son visage. En effet sous le choc, Draco en oubliait complètement de remettre le masque de froideur et d'indifférence qui le caractérisait.

Cependant, au bout d'un moment, Harry en eut marre et haussant les épaules, se détourna et s'apprêta à partir.

Mais à peine avait-il fait un pas, que Draco se saisissait de son poignet. Sidéré, Harry s'arrêta et regarda cette main qui tenait la sienne. Comme brûlé à vif, Draco lâcha sa prise et sans le regarder, parla d'une voix qui toutefois était moins traînante que d'habitude.

\- Tu viens de me sauver la vie, Potter.

\- Merci de m'énoncer une évidence, Malfoy.

Le concerné lui jeta un regard noir, en réponse duquel le brun se contenta de hausser les épaules.

\- Je disais donc, que comme tu m'as sauvé la vie. Il se trouve que je suis un gentilhomme et malgré le fait que je te déteste, force m'est de constater que je te suis redevable. Alors tu peux me demander n'importe quoi, j'essayerai de réaliser ce souhait par quelque moyen que ce soit. Je suis un homme d'honneur.

En entendant la dernière phrase, le brun sourit narquoisement.

\- Pourtant ce n'est pas l'impression que tu donnes quand tu te sépares de tes conquêtes à grand renfort de scandale.

Draco haussa les épaules.

\- Il n'est point de ma faute si ces écervelées ne comprennent pas les mots « ce n'est que sexuel » et que je ne leur promets pas le mariage.

\- Ta galanterie m'épate, Malfoy.

\- Potter, aies l'obligeance de fermer ta bouche puisque je ne suis pas là pour causer avec toi. Alors, dis-moi ce que tu désires et qu'on en finisse. Tu es déjà en train de salir mon espace vital et pourtant cela ne fait que quelques minutes que tu es là…

Mais le brun se sentait l'âme joueuse ce soir et voulait pousser son ennemi à bout. Il ne savait pas pourquoi, mais il avait envie d'une petite bagarre ce soir-là. D'ailleurs il se fichait pas mal de la faveur que le blond lui devait, mais c'était quand même un atout non-négligeable.

\- Mais enfin, Draco chéri, fit Harry d'un air écœuré, je croyais que tu m'aimais !

Très énervé, Draco l'attrapa par les deux bords de sa veste et siffla d'un air venimeux.

\- Potter, je te préviens ne me mets pas en rogne, sinon je te ferai rouer de coups et tu ne sais même pas à quel point je peux me fâcher.

Le brun, beaucoup plus grand que Draco ne fut pas impressionné pour un sou par le blond. Il fallait dire qu'avec ses traits presque androgynes, Malfoy faisait penser plutôt à une fille. Et ses cheveux longs ne l'aidaient pas. Seul le fait qu'il portait des vêtements d'homme montrait sa masculinité. Harry était tout le contraire de Draco. Grand, quelque peu musclé, brun, et avec des épaules larges.

Il leva un sourcil.

\- Oui, il est vrai que comme tu n'as rien dans le pantalon pour te battre, tu préfères envoyer tes deux paquets de muscles faire le sale boulot à ta place. Ta précieuse peau pourrait s'en trouver abimée.

Un éclair de haine pure traversa les yeux du blond qui tenta de faire un coup de genou bien placé au brun. Cependant ce dernier qui s'attendait à quelque chose de ce genre, s'était préparé et il bloqua le genou de Draco entre ses cuisses puissantes.

\- Tut tut tut, Malfoy, ta mère ne t'a jamais appris que la violence ne résolvait rien ?

Le blond eut un rire à glacer le sang.

\- Et c'est toi qui me dis ça ? Tu connais au moins les rumeurs sur toi, mon pauvre vieux ? Dans tout Poudlard, les domestiques te haïssent, parce qu'ils te soupçonnent du meurtre de ton valet. Ils disent que tu l'a abattu de sang-froid parce qu'il avait osé te dire que la cravate que tu portais ne t'allait pas.

Le brun sembla pâlir étrangement en entendant ça. Il se dégagea de l'étreinte du blond comme si ce n'était qu'un bébé qui le tenait, et se recula.

Il regardait bizarrement le blond, puis soudain une fureur sans nom l'envahit.

\- Espèce de vermisseau, de bâtard, je suis sûr que c'est toi qui as fait courir cette rumeur. Allez, avoue, dis-moi que c'est TOI qui as fait courir cette rumeur dans le seul but que le roi me fasse pendre ou me bannisse d'Angleterre. Bien sûr, ça t'arrangerait, n'est-ce pas ? Car dans ce cas-là, tu aurais la totalité du château et des terres !

Mais le blond ricana et fit d'un air méprisant

\- Mais tu délires complètement Potter, que crois-tu que j'en fasse de ton château débile alors que j'ai déjà toutes les terres des Malfoy et le plus grand château qui existe dans le pays ?

\- En effet, mais tu sais très bien que MON château, c'est-à-dire Poudlard, fit Harry d'un air sardonique, est encore plus grand, c'est pour cela qu'à la mort de Lucius tu as réclamé ce château en disant que tu es son héritier. Or tu sais très bien que Poudlard appartient aux Potter depuis des millénaires. D'ailleurs ton père n'était qu'un opportuniste, il n'avait épousé ma mère ou plutôt il avait obligé ma mère à l'épouser juste pour lui rafler tous ses biens.

Le sang de Draco ne fit qu'un tour en entendant toutes ces accusations et il empoigna à nouveau violemment Potter qui ne fit rien pour l'en empêcher, se contentant juste de le regarder narquoisement.

\- Quoi ? Tu vas me battre ? Me tuer peut-être ?

Le blond sembla se calmer légèrement et lâcha le brun. Il laissa même un petit sourire fleurir sur ses lèvres.

\- Oh après tout, crois ce que tu veux Potter. Ton avis m'importe peu, JE sais que MON père était un homme bien et ça me suffit. Maintenant si toi tu penses que c'était le dernier des monstres, à ta guise.

Le brun eut un sourire venimeux et se pencha vers le blond pour lui susurrer doucement dans le creux de l'oreille.

\- Oh mais très cher, je crois que je vais te laisser dans tes illusions, mais je peux t'assurer que je ne suis pas le seul à penser cela de ton _cher papa adoré_.

Et il tourna les talons et s'éloigna dans les arbres.

Malfoy resta un long moment figé, puis finalement il reprit conscience et fou de rage s'élança dans le bois à la recherche du brun. Peu importe les témoins ou les conséquences, cette fois il allait tuer ce satané Potter une bonne fois pour toutes. Au bout d'une demi-heure, Draco avait l'impression d'avoir traversé tout le bois sans rencontrer âme qui vive. Il commençait légèrement à désespérer de ne plus trouver le brun lorsqu'au détour d'un sentier, il s'arrêta net car il entendait des voix, des gémissements plus précisément. Et l'un d'entre eux était celui du brun. Malfoy s'approcha avec précaution jusqu'à arriver devant une tonnelle placée à l'abri des regards. Le spectacle qui s'offrit à lui, faillit lui faire rendre son dîner. Devant les yeux du blond, Potter était en train de besogner violemment une femme. Cette dernière semblait apprécier le traitement au vu de ses gémissements et exhortait de plus en plus le brun qui lui de son côté ne se faisait pas prier. D'ailleurs il dut sentir le regard du blond car il releva brusquement les yeux.

Il sembla se passer un moment de flottement entre eux deux, mais le brun se reprit vite et lançant un regard provoquant à son ennemi juré se pencha et se mit à lécher le cou de sa compagne qui n'avait rien remarqué de la présence du blond. Blond qui malgré le dégoût que lui inspirait la scène était incapable de bouger regardant les deux protagonistes comme un papillon fasciné par la lumière. Il ne bougea pas non plus, lorsque le brun se mit à faire des gestes de plus en plus indécents toujours en le regardant droit dans les yeux, ni lorsque la femme jouit en criant de toutes les fibres de son corps. Il ne bougea pas quand le brun se leva comme si de rien ne s'était passé et se reboutonna, ni quand il sortit sans plus un regard à sa compagne.

Non, Malfoy se rendit seulement compte qu'il bougeait quand Potter sortit de la tonnelle et l'agrippa par le bras pour l'emmener plus loin.

Lorsqu'ils furent à nouveau à l'abri des regards indiscrets et que durant le petit laps de temps de leur marche Draco put reprendre ses esprits, ce dernier se dégagea de la poigne du brun et se recula le plus possible de lui.

Le concerné eut un sourire narquois.

\- On a peur, Malfoy ?

Draco qui se sentait extrêmement troublé et au bord de la nausée, afficha cependant une assurance qu'il était loin d'éprouver et répondit dédaigneusement

\- Je ne vois pas de quoi, Potter ? De ta bestialité ? Je ne suis pas une de ces… catins… qui se jettent sur toi au premier regard que tu leur adresses.

Le brun se mit à rire. Mais ce n'était pas un rire chaleureux, loin de là, c'était un rire froid, sans joie, désabusé. Mais il ne dit rien.

Alors le blond continua.

\- Je ne vois pas ce qui peut t'amuser à ce point. J'ai remarqué que tu n'éprouvais même pas du plaisir, tu le faisais presque par mécanisme et cependant tu continues à le faire. Franchement tu me dégoûtes.

Pendant toute sa tirade, Draco n'avait pas remarqué que le brun se rapprochait petit à petit de lui avec une expression prédatrice. Lorsqu'il s'en aperçut, il était trop tard, il était déjà pris en sandwich entre le torse de Potter et le tronc d'un arbre.

Cependant Draco n'en montra rien et fit comme si cette position ne le touchait pas plus que cela. Il dit avec une voix dans laquelle transperçait l'ennui.

\- Essayerais-tu de me séduire, Potter ? Je ne savais pas que tu avais jeté ton dévolu sur les hommes, je ne savais pas que c'était ta tasse de thé d'être… un anormal.

\- Oh mais quand il s'agit de sexe, tout est ma tasse de thé, mon petit Malfoy, susurra le brun en approchant son visage vers celui du blond.

Ce dernier eut un ricanement sarcastique et répliqua d'une voix aussi coupante que la guillotine

\- Je ne suis pas ta catin, Potter. Ne te berce pas d'illusions.

* * *

\- Hum, il m'a l'air bien méchant ce Potter, dit le jeune garçon.

Dumbeldore eut un petit sourire et répliqua

\- Non, il joue juste un rôle. Je n'ai fait qu'effleurer jusqu'à présent son histoire, mais c'est un garçon qui a beaucoup souffert. D'ailleurs tu en sauras un peu plus sur lui plus tard.

\- Par contre, Draco, lui, il aime jouer avec le feu. Il n'arrête pas de provoquer Potter. Pourquoi il fait ça ? Par goût du danger ? Par divertissement ? Ou autre chose ?

\- Hum j'avoue que sa personnalité est difficile à cerner, répondit le vieil homme, d'ailleurs plus on avancera dans le récit, plus tu te rendras compte de ses différentes personnalités. Attention, je ne dis pas qu'il est schizophrène, loin de là, non ce que je dis c'est qu'il peut être extrêmement provocateur une seconde et devenir terriblement timide la seconde suivante. Bien sûr cela étant un exemple puisque timide je crois que c'est le seul adjectif qui ne corresponde pas à notre cher blond.

Le garçon eut un petit sourire.

\- Bon, donc, Malfoy dit qu'il n'est pas la catin de Potter et puis après ? Que va-t-il se passer ?

Dumbeldore sourit et continua son récit.

* * *

\- Mais tu sais que c'est très facile de le devenir ? fit sardoniquement le brun.

La nausée du blond s'accentua et sa tête se mit à tourner.

Il regarda le brun avec un dégoût et un mépris évidents.

\- Tu es horrible Potter, je savais que t'étais un véritable salaud, mais là, tu dépasses tout ce que j'aurais pu imaginer.

\- Oh j'ai choqué la petite vierge effarouchée ? fit Potter en le lâchant et s'affalant par terre contre un arbre.

Un moment Draco ne put s'empêcher de penser que Potter était vraiment l'incarnation de la débauche, assis comme ça nonchalamment, dos contre l'arbre, les genoux légèrement repliés, la chemise à moitié déboutonnée alors que le tissu de son nœud papillon pendait lamentablement autour de son cou, et sans oublier ses éternels cheveux en bataille qui faisaient baver toutes les filles du pays, que ce soit des aristocrates, des courtisanes ou des roturières. Mais chassant violemment ces pensées de sa tête, le blond répondit avec le plus grand calme.

\- Potter, ce n'est pas parce que tout le monde n'affiche pas comme toi ses conquêtes, que tu dois traiter les gens de vierges effarouchées.

\- Et parmi les « « gens », tu veux dire plus précisément « toi » ?

Draco eut un sourire ironique.

\- Potter, crois-tu vraiment être le seul à avoir des maîtresses ?

Le brun fit semblant de réfléchir puis cette fois avec du vrai amusement dans la voix répondit

\- Non je sais que toi aussi tu en as… et pour preuve, tout est étalé dans les journaux et ce, depuis plusieurs années. Il ne s'est pas passé un seul jour sans que ton nom n'y apparaisse. Mais il faut avouer que tous les hommes de la noblesse ne sont pas des vraies beautés, ce qui nous laisse à toi et moi le champ libre pour les avoir toutes… étant donné que nous sommes les deux seuls mâles les plus beaux qui aient jamais existé.

Si Draco sembla surpris par le changement radical qui venait de s'opérer en moins de deux secondes dans son ennemi juré, il n'en laissa cependant rien paraître et répondit sur le même ton que le brun.

\- Vois-tu, tout le monde n'a pas les mêmes critères de beauté que toi, mais merci pour le compliment que tu viens indirectement de me faire.

\- Sais-tu que tu peux dire « je » au lieu de parler avec des cas généraux ? Tu n'es pas obligé de dire « tout le monde » ou « les gens » à chaque fois que tu ouvres la bouche. D'ailleurs je ne te savais pas si modeste, non en fait je t'ai toujours connu très vaniteux et m'as-tu-vu. En quel honneur ce changement… radical ?

Le blond haussa les épaules. Finalement prenant une grande inspiration, il se tourna vers le brun et répondit en plantant ses yeux dans les siens.

\- Je ne veux plus être ton ennemi. J'en ai marre de cette rivalité débile. Quand nous nous disputons, j'ai l'impression d'être encore un gamin de dix ans. Mais il n'y pas que ça, j'en ai marre de l'Angleterre, de toute cette société hypocrite, de ces distractions et de ces filles superficielles. J'ai décidé de m'en aller.

* * *

\- QUOI ? ne put s'empêcher de s'écrier le jeune garçon.

Dumbeldore le regarda avec indulgence et sourit.

\- Mais c'est impossible, d'ailleurs je crois que si j'ai bien deviné ce sont Malfoy et Potter qui sont les Amoureux Aveugles, n'est-ce pas ? Mais s'il s'en va… non c'est pas possible !

Le jeune continua à monologuer comme ça pendant un certain temps, jusqu'à ce qu'il se rende compte qu'il était seul dans la chambre. Dumbeldore était parti.

C'est seulement alors qu'il se rendit compte qu'il faisait déjà nuit. Légèrement honteux, il arrangea ses oreillers et se prépara à dormir.

Mais cette histoire était trop présente dans sa tête, il se posait trop de questions sur ce qui allait arriver et en plus par dessus tout, il mourrait d'envie de connaître la suite. En ce moment il aurait été prêt à tuer Dumbeldore à mains nues pour avoir osé s'arrêter à un tel endroit.

Durant toute la nuit, le garçon n'arrêta pas de se tourner et se retourner dans son lit et ce ne fut qu'aux petites lueurs de l'aube, qu'épuisé, il finit par sombrer dans un sommeil agité.

Le lendemain, il était déjà trois heures de l'après-midi, quand Albus revint dans la chambre du garçon qui l'attendait en trépignant d'impatience.

\- Hum, je vois que tu te rétablis à vue d'œil, fit le vieux.

Mais le garçon, sans même répondre lui dit

\- Qu'est-il arrivé ? Quelle est la suite ?

Dumbeldore sourit et se rassit confortablement dans le fauteuil devant le lit.

\- Où en étais-je resté ?

\- Quand Malfoy dit à Potter qu'il a décidé de s'en aller.

\- Ah oui. Alors…

* * *

Potter resta quelques instants figé par la nouvelle. Comme au bout de plusieurs minutes, il n'avait toujours pas bougé, le blond s'approcha doucement de lui.

\- Eh Potter, tout va bien ?

Aucune réaction.

\- Potter ?

Toujours rien.

Draco poussa du pied sa jambe. Après deux, trois secondes, ce geste sembla réveiller le brun qui regarda fixement son interlocuteur.

\- Pourquoi veux-tu partir ?

Draco souffla d'un air exaspéré.

\- As-tu des problèmes de surdité ? Je t'ai déjà dit que c'est à cause d…

\- Je me fiche des bobards que tu vas sortir aux autres, je veux la vraie raison de ton départ.

Le blond haussa les épaules nonchalamment.

\- Crois ce que tu veux, et puis de toute façon je n'ai pas de comptes à te rendre.

Le brun se releva brusquement et saisit Draco par les épaules.

\- J'exige de savoir sinon…

\- Sinon quoi, l'interrompit Draco, que vas-tu me faire ? Ne te rends-tu donc pas compte que tu passes la moitié de ton temps à lancer des menaces en l'air ? De toute façon, je ne vois pas par quel moyen existant en ce monde tu pourrais m'obliger à parler. La torture ?

Le brun eut un petit sourire en coin indéfinissable.

\- Oh mais tu sais, il existe différentes formes de torture.

Cette phrase sibylline fit froncer les sourcils de Draco, mais avant qu'il ait pu dire quoi que ce soit, Potter plaquait ses lèvres contre les siennes.

Ce fut un baiser brutal, comme tout ce qui caractérisait Potter, sans aucune tendresse, ayant pour unique but de dominer l'autre.

Mais Draco Malfoy, bien qu'étant beaucoup plus petit et moins fort que le brun n'était pas homme à se laisser faire comme ça. C'est pourquoi il mordit sauvagement et jusqu'au sang la lèvre de Potter. Aucun son ne sortit de la bouche de ce dernier mais il arrêta de l'embrasser. Il regarda longuement le blond, le sang continuant à ruisseler de sa lèvre. Mais le brun n'y prenait pas garde, il se contentait juste de fixer les yeux gris qui lui faisaient face. Lentement ses mains qui tenaient toujours le blond par les épaules, relâchèrent leur étreinte, mais ce fut pour glisser autour de la taille de Draco qui regarda son ennemi d'un air abasourdi. Il se sentit attiré contre le brun qui resserrait ses bras autour de sa taille, mais le blond n'y prit pas garde tellement il était envoûté par l'éclat brillant de ses yeux verts cristallins.

Le brun commença à pencher la tête dans le but évident de l'embrasser à nouveau. Pour lui, Draco en ce moment ressemblait à un crotale, le regardant attentivement mais se tenant prêt à lui instiller son venin au moindre mouvement brusque. Malheureusement, lui Potter, était également fasciné par ce crotale qui sous l'apparence d'une couleuvre à collier, semblait prêt à bondir à n'importe quel moment.

Draco de son côté, à travers les brumes de son cerveau, se rendant compte que le brun allait l'embrasser à nouveau, réussit à émettre un murmure à peine perceptible.

\- Fais attention à ne pas te brûler les ailes à trop jouer avec le feu.

C'est à peine si le sourire du brun fut visible, mais il répondit

\- Le danger pour moi, c'est comme le miel pour une abeille.

Et sans attendre de réponse, il déposa une deuxième fois ses lèvres sur les siennes. Cette fois-ci le baiser était comment dire étrange. Trop habitué aux baisers violents et passionnés, le brun ne savait pas réellement comment s'y prendre. Il était comme un jeune adolescent de treize ans devant sa petite amie. Le brun se sentait maladroit et gauche, mais continuait à butiner la bouche du blond, simplement parce qu'il avait l'impression que ce serait la fin du monde s'il s'arrêtait maintenant. Ses lèvres roses étaient si tentantes, si douces, si sucrées. Petit à petit il prit de l'assurance et approfondit le baiser. Plus il embrassait le blond, plus il avait envie de continuer sans jamais s'arrêter. Il voulait vénérer Draco jusqu'à la fin de sa vie.

Soudain, prenant conscience de ses pensées, Potter se dégagea brusquement et observant un moment le blond qui ouvrit difficilement les yeux, s'en alla en courant, laissant un Draco très abasourdi, planté là.

Il commençait un peu à s'habituer à la contradiction qui existait chez ce Potter de malheur. Comment pouvait-il passer d'une brutalité extrême à une douceur sans bornes en à peine deux secondes ? N'y comprenant rien, Draco secoua la tête. Puis il se rappela le baiser qu'ils venaient d'échanger et de la manière dont Potter venait de s'enfuir. D'ailleurs à ce souvenir, le blond fut pris d'une rage extrême. Alors comme ça, Potter avait trouvé un nouveau moyen de se moquer de lui ? Très bien, s'il le voulait. Mais pour lui, Draco Malfoy, sa décision était prise. Il ne continuerait plus ces gamineries. Il fallait bien que l'un d'eux ait la tête sur les épaules, et apparemment Potter ne semblait pas vraiment sur le point de l'avoir.

D'un pas rageur, Draco revint dans la salle de réception qu'il traversa sans saluer personne.

A peine sorti du château du roi, un valet accompagné de son cocher lui amenèrent son carrosse dans lequel il s'engouffra en lançant

\- A Poudlard, Londubat et le plus vite possible.

Le cocher fit un signe de tête et fouetta les chevaux pour les mettre au galop.

En arrivant devant le château aux aspects féeriques, les chevaux écumaient, ils venaient de faire environ soixante kilomètres en à peine une heure et demie.

Dès que le carrosse s'arrêta, Malfoy sortit précipitamment et sans attendre que le majordome vienne lui ouvrir, entra dans le château.

Aussitôt il monta les escaliers, et s'engouffra dans sa chambre où après avoir appelé son valet de chambre, il se mit déjà lui-même à empaqueter quelques vêtements à lui.

Son valet entra, légèrement ensommeillé.

\- Monsieur désire ?

\- Nott, fais tes affaires, nous partons sur le champ. Ne prends que le strict minimum, il ne faut pas que nous soyons entravés à cause de nos bagages.

Le valet sembla surpris et demanda poliment

\- Puis-je demander à Monsieur notre destination ?

\- Nous allons faire le tour du monde. L'atmosphère de l'Angleterre me pèse.

Nott allait parler de nouveau lorsque la porte de la chambre s'ouvrit avec fracas. En se tournant, Draco vit qu'il s'agissait ENCORE de Potter.

En soufflant d'exaspération, le blond s'adressa au brun.

\- Que me veux-tu Potter ? Ne vois-tu donc pas que je suis occupé ?

Cependant, sans prendre la peine de lui répondre, le brun dit à l'intention du valet

\- Laisse-nous seuls, Nott.

Le valet de chambre hocha la tête et sortit discrètement de la pièce. Mais Draco continua à s'affairer sans tenir compte du brun qui suivait chacun de ses mouvements. Finalement, il ouvrit la bouche.

\- Tu ne m'as toujours pas dit la raison de ton départ, Malfoy.

\- Et tu peux toujours rêver pour que je te la dise, Potter, fit Draco sans même tourner la tête.

\- Crois-tu cela ? Et si je recommençais la torture que tu semblais apprécier tant tout à l'heure ?

Draco se refusa à rougir, mais les yeux haineux, il se planta devant le brun.

\- Il me semblait aussi que de nous deux le plus torturé, c'était toi, tout à l'heure. Franchement Potter, je n'aurais pas pu faire mieux, ton propre piège s'est tourné vers toi.

\- Qui te dit que j'étais torturé ?

Et sur ces mots, le brun souleva Draco comme s'il ne pesait pas plus lourd qu'une feuille et le jeta sur le lit. Puis il s'affala durement sur lui et se remit à l'embrasser tout en essayant de déshabiller le blond. Mais…

**TBC**

_**Et voilà, le chapitre deux de terminé. N'hésitez pas à me faire savoir ce que vous en avez pensé. Sur ce, on se revoit au chapitre prochain.**_

_**Bisous bisous et à bientôt,**_

_**NdM**_


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapitre 3**

Sous le baiser de Potter, Malfoy avait presque l'impression de suffoquer. Le brun ne lui laissait pas une seconde de répit, ne serait-ce que pour respirer. N'en pouvant plus, le blond commença à le frapper.

Potter, au plus grand soulagement de Draco, finit par comprendre et interrompit le baiser sans pour autant se lever de sur Draco. Ce dernier, la respiration saccadée, regardait son ennemi avec des éclairs pleins les yeux.

\- Dégage de sur moi, Potter, cracha-t-il.

\- Non.

La réponse était aussi sèche que brève et laissa le blond pendant un instant extrêmement choqué. Mais il se reprit bien vite.

\- Potter, enlève ton corps de brute de moi. Tu m'écrases, siffla le blond entre ses dents.

Cette fois-ci, le brun ne se donna même pas la peine de répondre. Il se contenta de regarder intensément son rival, puis, tout doucement presque tendrement, demanda à Draco

\- Pourquoi est-ce que tu t'en vas ?

Dire que le blond était choqué, serait un euphémisme. Ses yeux s'étaient tellement arrondis, qu'on aurait dit qu'ils voulaient sortir de leurs orbites. Il n'arrivait pas à croire que le brun lui avait parlé sur ce ton. Cela ne ressemblait tellement pas au brun de parler avec tant de tranquillité, de douceur, oui c'était le mot qui convenait le plus en fin de compte.

Mais le brun attendait une réponse et le silence de Draco commençait à l'agacer.

\- Alors ? fit-il avec un éclair d'impatience dans les yeux.

Cette dernière attitude ressemblant beaucoup plus au Potter qu'il connaissait, Draco finit par se reprendre et répondit, toujours avec son air hargneux.

\- Ecoute Potter, je me fiche de tes états d'âme, et ma vie ne te regarde pas. J'en fais ce que je veux. Alors, ne compte pas sur moi pour te communiquer la raison de mon départ ou même ma destination.

Suite à cette tirade, Draco regarda fixement le brun dans les yeux attendant qu'il se lève et s'en aille.

Pendant une fraction de seconde, il crut voir un éclair de douleur traverser ses yeux, mais ce fut tellement fugitif, que Draco se dit qu'il devait avoir rêvé.

Harry, quant à lui, ne savait pas ce qui se passait en lui. Il y avait trop de sentiments contradictoires et il avait l'impression qu'il allait devenir fou sous tout ce flot. La colère, la haine, le désir, l'envie, la tristesse… mais surtout la détresse. Il ne savait pas pourquoi, mais les mots que venait de prononcer Draco, lui avaient fait mal, très mal. Tout à coup, il était pris d'une énorme envie de lui ouvrir son cœur, de tout lui raconter, ses joies, ses peines, son enfance, sa vie. Oui, il avait envie d'étaler sa vie devant le blond, juste pour lui prouver que non, il n'était pas cet être cruel et sans cœur qu'il l'imaginait être.

Mais le sentiment dominant qu'il y avait en Harry, était la peur. La peur de se voir si faible, la peur de ses pensées, la peur du désir qu'il y avait en lui, la peur de ce sentiment qu'il sentait lentement naître et s'épanouir en lui, ce sentiment envers son rival, ce sentiment qu'il n'osait nommer car il lui semblait tellement improbable. Harry commençait à avoir peur de Draco, peur de ce que ce dernier lui faisait ressentir quand il se trouvait près de lui.

Et maintenant cette impression qu'il avait comme si son cœur saignait. Comme si son cœur pleurait des larmes de sang, brulantes comme la lave, lourdes comme le monde et longues comme un fleuve. Des larmes. Ses larmes.

Mais il se retint, ne dit rien. Il se contenta juste de regarder Draco avec tellement de douleur dans les yeux que ce dernier eut un sursaut. Le blond ne s'attendait pas du tout à ça. Il pensait que le brun allait le frapper ou l'insulter ou quelque chose de ce genre. Mais il était à des lieues de s'attendre à ce que le brun lui montre son vrai visage ainsi. Tous ses sentiments d'un coup déferlaient sur le visage, dans leur brutalité nue. Il n'y avait plus aucune hypocrisie, aucun faux-semblant. Potter venait de se mettre à nu devant son pire ennemi. Celui qui pourrait l'humilier, celui qui pourrait d'un claquement de doigts le réduire à néant. Mais Harry, n'en avait cure, il était juste las. Las de tout. Même ce masque de cynisme et de débauche dont il s'affublait ne l'amusait plus. Jusqu'à présent ses rixes avec le blond avaient été ce qui le maintenait hors de l'eau. Et maintenant ce dernier lui annonçait, qu'il quittait l'Angleterre pour une période indéterminée.

Draco, lui, de son côté ne savait plus que penser. Il était troublé. Et c'était le moins que l'on puisse dire. Il ne savait plus que faire. Il ne s'était vraiment pas attendu à une reddition complète de la part du brun. Le blond devait s'avouer que quelque part il avait toujours considéré le brun comme une masse de granit à laquelle rien ne pouvait atteindre. A laquelle il pouvait jeter toutes les insultes et calomnies qu'il voulait sans pour autant qu'elles ne le touchent. Pour Draco, Harry avait toujours paru invincible. Il était comme une immense citadelle, tellement haute, et tellement imprenable. D'ailleurs, le blond s'était longtemps détesté à cause de ça. Car quelque part, il admirait énormément le brun. Harry était tout ce que lui Draco n'était pas : courageux, téméraire, sûr de lui, provocateur, cynique, et la liste continuait. Draco était, lui, comme ces petits garçons sages qui suivent les conseils de leurs parents sans jamais faire un pas de travers. Et jamais il ne lui serait venu à l'idée d'aller à l'encontre de la société, comme le faisait Harry publiquement.

Alors le blond ne savait que faire. Il était perdu. Car cette fois-ci, aucune règle de société ne pouvait lui dire ce qu'il devait faire face à l'attitude du brun. Pour la première fois, il devait prendre une décision par lui-même, sans aucune contrainte, ni règlement.

Cependant Harry ne lui en laissa pas le temps. Presque malgré lui, le brun qui était toujours couché sur Draco, se pencha vers ce dernier et l'embrassa à nouveau. Ce fut un baiser indescriptible. A la fois doux et amer, harmonieux et dominant, tendre et colérique. Les deux ennemis ne savaient pas ce qu'il leur arrivait. Ils avaient peur de ce qu'ils ressentaient, mais n'arrêtaient pas pour autant le baiser, ils ne voulaient pas que ce merveilleux moment cesse. Pour la première fois depuis longtemps, tous les deux se sentaient en paix avec eux-mêmes. Leurs âmes tourmentées se sentaient comme soulagées.

Aucun ne se rendit compte que leurs mains s'étaient mises à bouger et déshabillaient l'autre. Leurs mouvements paraissaient si naturels, comme si c'était écrit depuis la nuit des temps. Comme si ce qui devait arriver était inexorable. Leurs corps étaient doués d'une vie propre, indépendante du cerveau. Ils bougeaient tous seuls.

Les deux jeunes hommes de 21 ans avaient l'impression d'être redevenus des enfants. Mais ce n'étaient pas des enfants qui faisaient l'amour dans ce lit. Non, ils n'avaient plus rien d'enfants. Ils avaient tous les deux perdu leur innocence, leurs illusions depuis longtemps. Le monde dans lequel ils évoluaient n'était pas fait pour les candides, il était infesté de chacals qui n'attendaient que le moindre faux-pas de votre part pour vous dévorer.

Mais le temps de cette nuit, rien que la durée de ces quelques heures, les deux garçons voulaient s'imaginer qu'ils étaient à l'abri de tout ça, ils se réconfortaient l'un l'autre, ils se protégeaient. Ce lit dans lequel ils faisaient l'amour, dans lequel ils perdaient la tête face à ce déferlement de sentiments, était leur havre. Leur petit coin de paradis. Chacun à son tour, mettait du baume sur le cœur meurtri de l'autre. Ils se comprenaient mutuellement sans qu'aucune parole ne fût échangée. Il suffisait d'un seul regard.

Cette nuit fut la leur, dans toute sa splendeur, dans toute son intimité et dans tout son érotisme.

* * *

Le jeune garçon semblait légèrement sous le choc, incapable de parler.

Plusieurs minutes passèrent ainsi dans le silence. Dumbeldore observait les réactions du plus jeune.

Finalement, le garçon finit par reprendre sa voix.

\- C'est impossible… comment…

\- Comment quoi ? demanda doucement le barbu.

\- Comment connaissez-vous les évènements de cette nuit entre eux ?

Le plus vieux eut un étrange sourire et se contenta de dire

\- Ça, c'est mon secret.

Mais ce que le plus jeune n'osait pas dire, c'était qu'il était extrêmement troublé. Et le mot troublé, était un euphémisme. Il n'osait avouer à Dumbeldore qu'il se reconnaissait entièrement dans le personnage de Harry. Il avait peur que le barbu le prenne pour un fou, mais c'était ainsi. Tout ce qui venait d'être dit sur Potter, était trait pour trait son portrait craché. Enfin, non, son caractère, sa personnalité. Car le jeune garçon était sûr qu'il ne ressemblait en rien physiquement à Harry.

A ce moment, Dumbeldore se permit un petit sourire, comme s'il avait lu dans les pensées du jeune garçon. En fait, lire dans ses pensées n'était pas loin de la vérité. Il observa ce jeune garçon qui avait baissé la tête et qui semblait plongé dans ses pensées. Pensées, dont Dumbeldore connaissait la cause.

Cependant le garçon finit par relever la tête. Aucune émotion sur son visage, juste une lueur indéchiffrable dans le regard.

Mais Dumbeldore se décida à lui donner un petit coup de pouce.

\- Mon garçon, tu devrais te libérer.

Ces quelques mots énigmatiques, firent froncer les sourcils du plus jeune qui demanda prudemment.

\- Que voulez-vous dire ?

\- La vengeance ne t'apportera pas la délivrance que tu cherches.

Les yeux du plus jeune se durcirent et prirent un éclat métallique.

\- Que savez-vous de la vengeance hein ? C'est pas vous qui avez souffert pendant ces onze longues années, dit-il presqu'en crachant ses mots.

\- En effet je n'ai pas connu ça, mais je possède un don étrange…

\- C'est quoi comme don ? fit le garçon en reniflant comme s'il y donnait peu d'importance.

\- Je possède le don de ressentir les sentiments et surtout les souffrances des autres. Et je sais que ton cœur est dévoré par la haine et la vengeance mais aussi par la douleur d'avoir perdu tes parents. Et cette douleur motive les deux premiers sentiments. Elle te motive à rechercher l'assassin des tes parents pour le tuer de tes propres mains, croyant que ta souffrance disparaîtra en même temps que disparaîtra cet homme. Tu penses que cela te soulagerait, mais crois-en les paroles d'un homme d'expérience : tuer cet homme ne te laissera qu'un goût amer dans la bouche, ta douleur ne disparaîtra pas et par-dessus tout, tu seras devenu un criminel. Comme l'assassin de tes parents, tu seras descendu à son niveau, tu seras devenu comme lui. Et à chaque fois que tu te regarderas dans le miroir, tu verras le visage de cet assassin apparaître à la place du tien. Et cette image te poursuivra toute ta vie. Voilà où te conduira la vengeance.

Le garçon fut pris de panique, il se sentait mis à nu. Cet homme venait d'étaler tous ses sentiments, ces sentiments qu'il gardait jalousement au fond de lui, comme ça. Comme si de rien n'était. Il avait peur de cet homme. De ses paroles. Soudain, un éclair passa dans sa tête : il réagissait exactement comme Harry avait réagi face à Draco. Mais lui, il était seul, il n'avait pas de Draco pour le réconforter, il était seul.

Cependant cette constatation eut le don de le calmer, et il finit par présenter un visage à nouveau serein à Dumbeldore qui n'avait plus rien dit.

Le jeune garçon eut un petit sourire en coin.

\- Laissez-moi juger par moi-même ce qui est bien ou pas pour moi.

Les yeux du plus vieux pétillèrent légèrement, mais il ne dit rien. Au bout de quelques minutes, le jeune garçon reprit la parole.

\- Bien, que va-t-il se passer après leur superbe nuit ?

* * *

Lorsque Draco se réveilla le lendemain matin, la première chose qu'il ressentit fut de la douleur dans tout son corps. Et soudain comme un seau d'eau glacée, tous les événements de la nuit précédente lui revinrent en mémoire. L'enchantement de la nuit venait de partir, et il retombait brutalement dans la réalité. Toute l'horreur de la situation lui apparut soudainement : _il avait fait l'amour avec Potter_. Potter son pire ennemi, Potter son rival, Potter.

Un mouvement au-dessus de lui, lui fit tourner brusquement la tête. Le blond rougit légèrement en voyant, le brun dans sa glorieuse nudité, en train de dormir en le serrant, lui Draco Malfoy, dans ses bras. C'est à ce moment-là que Draco se rendit compte que lui aussi était aussi nu qu'au jour de sa naissance et qu'aucune couverture ne le recouvrait. Et leur position était des plus équivoques. D'ailleurs, Draco venait de s'en rendre compte alors que jusque là, il n'avait rien senti. Ce qui était très bizarre.

Ils étaient tous les deux couchés sur son lit en plein milieu de restes de draps, de couvertures qui n'avaient pas résisté à leur nuit. Draco se trouvait sur le dos, les jambes largement écartées et les cheveux épars sur le lit. Harry, lui se trouvait encore en Draco, il était couché de tout son long sur ce dernier et avait le visage enfoui dans son cou. Le blond ne pouvait apercevoir que ses cheveux en bataille dont quelques mèches venaient lui chatouiller le visage.

Mais ce qui le choqua le plus par-dessus tout, ce qu'ils se serraient tendrement l'un contre l'autre. Lui Draco, avait passé ses deux mains derrière le dos d'Harry tandis que ce dernier avait sa main gauche derrière la tête du blond et tenait ses cheveux et sa main droite sur sa cuisse. Harry de par sa position, le dominait, le protégeait et le chérissait en même temps.

L'odeur de l'amour flottait encore dans la chambre et Draco se rendit compte que cette odeur venait d'eux. Il rougit légèrement alors que des images de la nuit précédente lui revenaient en mémoire. Ils s'étaient tous les deux donnés sans réserve, librement, tendrement, passionnément. Une douce chaleur envahit le corps de Draco en entier à ce souvenir. Il n'avait jamais vu Harry sous ce jour, et il osait à peine se l'avouer, ce qu'il avait vu lui avait plu. Il avait aimé cet Harry tendre, doux, perdu comme un petit enfant qui cherche à se faire des repères. Il avait aimé cet Harry passionné, brûlant de désir, fougueux qui lui faisait l'amour comme s'il l'honorait. Oui, Draco Malfoy avait aimé cet Harry dans tous les sens du terme.

C'est pourquoi, le blond voulait partir maintenant, _avant_ le réveil du brun. Il ne voulait pas subir une désillusion de plus. Il ne voulait plus revoir le Harry monstrueux, cruel et cynique qu'il avait connu jusque là. Non, il ne le supporterait pas. Il était impératif qu'il s'en aille, en gardant dans sa tête cet épisode pour l'éternité. En passant jusqu'à la fin de sa vie à chérir ce souvenir au plus profond de son cœur. Non, il n'oublierait jamais cette nuit. C'était LEUR nuit. Et il ne voulait pas qu'elle soit gâchée par la réalité. Il ne voulait pas que cette dernière rattrape ce moment merveilleux. A ce moment-là, Draco détestait encore plus que d'habitude cette réalité monstrueuse.

Le blond commença par essayer de se dégager le plus doucement qu'il put pour ne pas réveiller le brun. Ce qui était chose difficile vu la position dans laquelle ils se trouvaient. Cependant, il finit à grand mal par s'extirper de cette étreinte. Une fois debout, le blond resta un long moment près du lit à contempler le brun endormi.

Harry semblait tellement jeune à ce moment-là. Ses traits étaient détendus dans le sommeil et il ressemblait à un petit garçon. Mais les images de la nuit précédente envahirent à nouveau la tête de Draco. Ce dernier ferma les yeux comme pour se calmer. Décidément, son cœur se trouvait encore sur le petit nuage sur lequel l'avait conduit cette nuit avec Harry.

Finalement, secouant la tête, Draco s'habilla vite fait. Il n'avait pas le temps de se laver, de plus faire monter sa baignoire et l'eau par les serviteurs ferait trop de bruit et réveillerait le brun.

Tout en faisant le moins de bruit possible, Draco prit une toute petite malle dans laquelle il jeta les vêtements et les objets de première nécessité. Puis il ferma la malle et s'assit devant son écritoire. Là devant ce parchemin vierge, le blond tomba en arrêt. Il ne savait pas quoi écrire. Bien sûr, Draco savait que Harry serait furieux en se réveillant et en découvrant qu'il était parti. Il voulait lui laisser un petit mot pour tenter de lui expliquer. Mais il ne savait pas quoi écrire.

Finalement, au bout de longues minutes, il se décida à écrire une phrase courte et brève qui expliquerait mieux que n'importe quelle lettre grandiloquente. Il trempa sa plume dans l'encre et traça de sa belle écriture les mots alors même que son cœur se déchirait de souffrance à l'idée de le quitter.

_Je ne veux pas que les merveilles de notre nuit disparaissent sous les affres de la réalité. _

_Tendrement,_

_D.M._

Puis le blond jeta un peu de sable sur la lettre pour faire sécher l'encre. Enfin, il enroula le parchemin qu'il ferma avec de la cire sur laquelle il marqua son sceau.

Cela fait, le blond se leva et déposa le parchemin sur la table de nuit à côté du lit. Ensuite, Draco se dirigea vers le brun qui était toujours endormi et se pencha pour… pour quoi en fait ? Se demanda à cet instant Draco comme frappé par la réalisation de ce qu'il allait faire.

Alors, comme presqu'à regrets, le blond se releva sans avoir rien fait, et après un dernier regard au brun quitta la chambre sa petite malle sous le bras.

* * *

\- HEIIIIIIN ? Mais c'est quoi cet imbroglio ? ne put s'empêcher de s'exclamer le jeune garçon.

Le plus vieux eut un sourire indulgent face à l'exclamation du plus jeune. Ce dernier continua sur sa lancée.

\- Mais il ne peut pas s'en aller comme ça, alors qu'ils commencent juste à s'entendre !

\- Le cœur a ses raisons que la raison ne connaît point, se contenta de citer Dumbeldore s'attendant à ce que le plus jeune lui demande une explication.

Mais à sa grande surprise, ce fut tout autre chose que lui dit le jeune garçon.

\- Vous savez je ne crois pas que ce soit le moment de me citer du Pascal, de plus ce dernier avait dit cette phrase dans un contexte religieux. Même si de nos jours, on utilise cette phrase-bateau pour les questions sentimentales.

Un petit moment de silence au bout duquel, le barbu finit par dire

\- Comment connais-tu Pascal ?

\- Il se trouve que mes parents m'ont appris certaines choses avant de mourir, fit le garçon sarcastiquement.

\- Mais tu n'avais que quoi ? Sept ans à l'époque ? Ne put s'empêcher de s'exclamer Dumbledore.

Le jeune haussa négligemment les épaules.

\- Dès mes cinq ans, mes parents m'ont fait faire un test pour connaître mon Q.I. et il s'est avéré que j'en avais un de 160.

\- Comment tes parents se sont-ils rendus compte que tu étais surdoué ?

Le jeune garçon haussa à nouveau les épaules.

\- Oh, la première chose qui les a frappés c'était que je ne me comportais pas comme les autres enfants. Quand d'autres ne juraient que par leurs jouets, moi j'apprenais à assembler les lettres de l'alphabet pour former des mots, alors que je n'avais même pas appris les lettres, ou à jongler avec les chiffres.

Le moins que l'on puisse dire, était que Dumbeldore était impressionné. Cependant il n'en laissa rien paraître et fit comme si de rien n'était. Il continua à se comporter de la même manière avec les jeune garçon, sans plus ni moins.

Ce fut cette attitude plus qu'autre chose qui convainquit le garçon de baisser ses barrières et de laisser le vieux le connaître un peu mieux. Jusqu'à présent dès que les gens comprenaient quoi que ce soit à son sujet, soit ils avaient peur de lui, soit ils le méprisaient ou tout simplement l'évitaient.

C'était la première fois qu'une personne le traitait comme quelqu'un de « normal ». Et il aimait ça.

Rien que pour ça, il fit un petit sourire à Dumbeldore qui en comprit tout de suite la signification. En retour, le barbu lui fit un petit clin d'œil.

Soudain Dumbeldore se leva en s'exclamant

\- Oh mais, il se fait tard ! Je ne m'étais même pas rendu compte que le temps avait filé ! Bien, je te laisse dormir. La suite sera pour demain.

\- Oh nooooon, allez s'il vous plaît, encore un petit peu. S'il vous plaîîîîîît, fit le garçon avec des yeux de chien battu.

Mais le vieux ne flancha pas, il garda courageusement la tête froide et finit par dire d'un ton sans réplique

\- A demain. Fais de beaux rêves.

Et il sortit vite de la chambre.

Le jeune garçon passa cinq bonnes minutes à bouder et à pester, puis il sembla comprendre _enfin_ que le vieux ne reviendrait pas ce soir. Alors il s'installa comme il put dans son lit.

Mais malgré tout, il mit longtemps avant de s'endormir, pour se réveiller le lendemain avec une fièvre de cheval et un mal de crâne carabiné.

Quand Dumbeldore le vit dans cet état, il appela tout de suite sa femme, qui se dépêcha de téléphoner à un médecin qui arriva dans l'heure. Le diagnostique de ce dernier sembla sans appel : il devait garder le lit, jusqu'à ce que la fièvre baisse. Et surtout beaucoup de repos.

\- Naaaaaaaaaan, le médecin a juste dit beaucoup de repos, c'est tout. Regardez, je suis dans le lit, je me repose. Vous entendre me raconter la suite de l'histoire ne me fatiguera pas, je vous assure, essayait de plaider le jeune garçon

Mais Dumbeldore refusa ne serait-ce que de rester dans la chambre. Si le médecin disait qu'il avait besoin de repos alors, ce n'était pas lui, Dumbeldore, qui allait transgresser les ordres d'un spécialiste.

\- Allez, monsieur Dumbeldore, s'il vous plaît, continuait le jeune homme.

D'ailleurs ce dernier avait l'impression d'être redevenu un petit garçon suppliant sa maman pour qu'elle lui achète une sucette à la fraise.

Cependant, après moult supplications, le barbu finit par céder et c'est ainsi qu'au bout de deux jours, le garçon toujours très fiévreux, se vit raconter la suite de l'histoire.

* * *

Un rayon de soleil glissa sur son visage pour s'arrêter juste au niveau de ses yeux. Potter, toujours dans son sommeil profond, fronça les sourcils. Cependant, petit à petit, lentement, il commença à se réveiller. Ses sourcils ses fronçant de plus en plus. Il changea de position pour échapper au rayon traître qui osait le réveiller. Mais le soleil semblait d'humeur joueuse en cette matinée et continua à embêter le cher chevalier de ses rayons lumineux. Finalement, en grommelant, le brun consentit à ouvrir les yeux.

Tout de suite, une énorme impression de solitude l'envahit. Il ne savait pas pourquoi, mais il lui semblait qu'il lui manquait quelque chose… ou plutôt quelqu'un. D'un seul coup, il se souvint de tout et ses yeux s'écarquillèrent.

Malgré tout, une fois le choc passé, son visage prit une expression neutre et il regarda autour de lui à la recherche du blond.

Potter ne voulait pas se l'avouer, il le refusait catégoriquement, mais ce fut presque malgré lui qu'il finit par admettre qu'il considérait Malfoy comme plus qu'un simple rival. Il tenait à lui.

Mais le brun préfèrerait faire des dizaines de joutes, de guerres ou de croisades plutôt que de le dire à voix haute. Il ne savait que trop ce que c'était que de souffrir. Il n'était pas masochiste, et tant qu'il ne serait pas sûr du blond, lui de son côté ne tenterait rien. Non pas que lui, Harry Potter, ait peur. Non, loin de là. Juste que pour une fois, son âme, son corps et son cœur étaient tous les trois d'accord sur une chose : ils refusaient catégoriquement toute forme de souffrance.

Personne ne le savait, mais Harry avait beaucoup souffert dans son enfance. Personne ne savait que même si James Potter avait été un Seigneur juste et bon sur ses terres et envers ses sujets, dans l'intimité de sa famille, il n'était qu'une brute qui battait son fils.

Pour James Potter aucune éducation n'était mieux que les coups. Pour lui à force de frapper, la leçon finissait par rentrer dans la tête un jour. Et c'est ce qu'il avait fait avec son fils. Rendant sa vie infernale.

Harry Potter avait été élevé dans un milieu on ne peut plus austère. Il n'avait pas droit à l'amusement. La moindre de ses bêtises était punie de la plus cruelle des manières. C'est ainsi que James Potter modela Harry Potter à son image. Du moins le croyait-il.

Ce qu'il ne savait pas, c'est que son fils, dès le plus jeune âge avait compris le but de son père et ne voulait surtout pas devenir comme lui. Alors, le jeune garçon, avait appris à masquer ses émotions, à ne montrer à son père que ce que ce dernier souhaitait voir, sans plus. Intérieurement, il avait développé, une force de caractère immense, intérieurement, il s'était reconstruit, intérieurement il avait fait l'opposé de ce que son père voulait.

Cependant, au fur et à mesure, qu'il grandissait, son manège, devenait de plus en plus périlleux. Son père s'attendait à ce qu'il réagisse comme lui, à ce qu'il fasse la même chose que lui. Aussi, quand James Potter mourut d'une chute de cheval, alors que le jeune Harry n'avait que 16 ans, ce dernier en fut grandement soulagé.

Malheureusement, son soulagement fut de courte durée, car sa mère, à peine son mari mort et la période de deuil de un an finie, eut tôt fait de se marier avec Lucius Malfoy. Ce dernier avait perdu sa femme il y a quelques années, et était encore fort bel homme. Il était dans la force de l'âge et sa mère était tout de suite tombée sous le charme de cet homme qui était le parfait opposé de James Potter.

Lucius Malfoy était quelqu'un de dur et d'intransigeant ne pardonnant aucune erreur. Sur ses terres, ce Seigneur était autant craint que respecté. Car malgré tout, nul homme n'aurait pu dire qu'il ait été puni injustement. Mais une fois dans l'intimité, cet homme de pierre était quelqu'un de tendre et de respectueux avec ses proches. Son fils Draco, né de son premier mariage avec Narcissa Black, n'aurait pu se plaindre de rien du tout. Son père avait été pour lui un père idéal peut-on dire.

Mais Harry, malgré le fait de voir sa mère heureuse, malgré tout en fait, ne put accepter Lucius Malfoy. L'éducation de James Potter avait fait du bon travail de ce côté là et l'avait rendu méfiant envers les autres. Aussi, Harry s'imagina que si Lucius Malfoy avait épousé sa mère c'était pour lui prendre son héritage et de le dépouiller de tous ses biens. Alors commença une guerre froide entre Lucius Malfoy et Harry Potter. Ou plutôt, le plus belliqueux des deux était Harry Potter. Car Lucius ne tentait jamais rien pour faire du mal au brun. Au contraire, par ses actes il essayait de faire comprendre au fils de sa nouvelle épouse, que la seule et unique raison de son mariage était l'affection qu'il éprouvait envers Lily Potter. Malgré tout, Harry ne voulut rien savoir, se raccrochant encore et toujours à son idée qu'on voulait lui voler son héritage.

Draco de son côté avait de plus en plus marre de cette petite guerre digne de gueux et quand Lucius Malfoy mourut quelques années plus tard, juste pour énerver Potter, le blond réclama la moitié de Poudlard, qui était le château des Potter depuis de siècles.

Tout doucement, Potter se leva du lit, ses yeux parcourant toujours la pièce. Ne trouvant finalement pas trace du blond, il s'habilla lentement et ce n'est qu'en allant chercher son épée sur la table de nuit que ses yeux tombèrent sur le parchemin laissé par Draco.

Alors, presque comme ayant peur et les mains tremblantes le brun ouvrit et lut…

**TBC**

_**Et voilà, le chapitre quatre sera là bientôt. En attendant, quelles ont été vos impressions ?**_

_**Bisous bisous et à bientôt,**_

_**NdM**_


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapitre 4**

Potter mit quelques secondes à comprendre ce qui était écrit sur le parchemin de cette belle écriture arrondie. Lorsque ce fut fait, sa première réaction fut une rage sans nom. Comment ce bâtard de Malfoy osait-il parler ainsi alors qu'il venait de s'enfuir comme un lâche ? S'il avait été un homme, il serait resté et ils auraient pu avoir une discussion pour mettre les choses au clair. Non mais pour qui se prenait-il de s'enfuir ainsi comme un minable voleur ? Harry Potter était dans une rage extrême qui l'empêchait de raisonner.

D'ailleurs à force d'aller et venir comme un lion en furie sur le magnifique tapis persan, ce dernier commençait à s'effilocher alors qu'une trachée se formait. Mais Potter n'en avait cure. Il se sentait trahi, blessé… piétiné.

Cette nuit, il avait tout offert sans concessions à Malfoy, tout. Et tout ce que ce dernier trouvait à faire était de partir en lui laissant, en tout et pour tout, cette phrase. Claire comme de l'eau de roche mais également incompréhensible. Potter ne savait plus où il en était. Il savait qu'il désirait son rival… non maintenant il était son amant. Il savait qu'il s'était ouvert à ce dernier, chose qu'il n'avait jamais fait à personne d'autre. Il savait qu'il avait aimé cette nuit au-delà du possible. Il savait que lors de cette nuit, il avait presqu'adoré le corps du blond. Il savait que cette nuit, lui, Harry Potter, avait été en complète harmonie avec Draco Malfoy. Mais, car il y a toujours un mais, qu'en était-il des sentiments du blond ? Qu'est-ce que ce dernier avait ressenti ? Que voulait dire Draco avec ce départ précipité ? Il lui avait dit que son départ d'Angleterre était dû à son dégoût de la société forgée sur l'hypocrisie… mais était-ce là l'unique raison ? Draco avait refusé de lui dire quoi que ce soit. Et puis il y avait cette nuit qu'ils venaient de passer à deux, cette merveilleuse nuit… Pourquoi Draco l'avait-il laissé lui faire l'amour ? Harry savait que Draco avec quelques mots bien placés aurait pu le faire revenir sur terre et l'empêcher d'aller plus loin. Mais Draco l'avait laissé faire. Pourquoi ?

Harry s'assit sur le lit et se prit la tête entre ses mains. Il ne savait plus que penser. Il se sentait perdu. Surtout que, une seule question parmi toutes, beaucoup plus égoïste, l'envahissait en force. Pourquoi Draco l'avait abandonné lui, Harry Potter, dans les ténèbres qui l'entouraient ? Pour la première fois de sa vie, Harry Potter avait réellement peur d'une chose. Jusqu'à présent, bien qu'étant son rival, Draco Malfoy l'avait toujours inconsciemment empêché de sombrer dans les ténèbres. Il lui avait toujours insufflé malgré lui, la force et le courage nécessaires pour garder la tête hors de l'eau. Et maintenant, Draco Malfoy était parti et l'avait abandonné. Alors comment allait-il faire, lui ?

* * *

\- Non, ne me dîtes pas que Potter va tomber dans la dépression ! Ce serait vraiment trop bête après tout le temps qu'il a passé à se battre, s'écria le jeune garçon.

D'ailleurs ça se voyait qu'il n'arrivait pas à suivre la logique des raisonnements de Draco d'abord et ensuite d'Harry.

Dumbeldore eut un petit sourire.

\- Je sais que c'est très difficile à comprendre, mais ferme les yeux un instant…

Dumbeldore attendit que le jeune garçon obtempère.

\- …et maintenant met-toi à la place d'Harry. Imagine que tu viens de passer une nuit d'amour avec une personne que tu as haï dès ton plus jeune âge. Et puis c'est le matin, tu te réveilles tout seul dans le lit et parfaitement désemparé. Tout se mélange dans ta tête, tu ne sais plus où tu en es, tu ne sais plus ce que tu dois ressentir. Tu ne sais plus que faire. Tu te sens démuni car jusqu'à présent la seule chose… personne pour laquelle tu avais continué à vivre… non à exister, venait de partir en te laissant seul derrière elle. Car sans t'en rendre compte, les seules présences de ton rival et vos rixes t'aidaient à avoir une raison de rester sur terre. Et tu te rends compte de tout cela en même temps dans un déferlement de sentiments, d'émotions et de souffrance surtout. Sans que tu ne saches pourquoi, ton cœur pleure et tu as peur de ce que cela pourrait signifier. Ça te donne l'envie de te renfermer encore plus sur toi-même pour que tu ne sois plus jamais dépendant de rien ni personne…

Quelques secondes passèrent, après que Dumbeldore se soit arrêté de parler. Les larmes coulaient à présent librement sur les joues du jeune homme sans que ce dernier tente de les arrêter ou de les cacher.

Le vieil homme respectait le silence du plus jeune et ne disait rien attendant que celui-ci parle en premier.

Plusieurs longues minutes passèrent au bout desquelles, on n'entendit dans la chambre rien d'autre que le bruit des sanglots du plus jeune. Dumbeldore s'était levé et approché du lit. Et puis avec hésitation et tout doucement, pour ne pas brusquer le plus jeune, il l'avait pris dans ses bras réconfortants. Par son expérience, Albus savait que dans un moment pareil de crise, il avait besoin d'une bouée à laquelle s'accrocher et était plus vulnérable que jamais.

Finalement, le jeune homme se dégagea doucement de l'étreinte et demanda faiblement

\- Pourquoi avez-vous commencé à me raconter cette histoire alors que dès le début vous connaissiez déjà mes sentiments, ce que je ressentais et la manière dont j'agirais ?

\- Parce que tu avais besoin d'être sauvé.

\- Que voulez-vous dire par là ?

\- Tu sais, quand je t'ai rencontré dans le cimetière ce n'était pas un hasard. Cela fait déjà de nombreuses années que je te vois venir tous les mois, un bouquet de fleurs à la main, te recueillir sur la tombe de tes parents. Mais j'avoue que ce n'est pas cela qui m'a intrigué chez toi. Habitant près d'un cimetière, je suis habitué de voire des personnes venir se recueillir sur la tombe de leurs proches, que ce soit de manière régulière ou irrégulière. Non, ce qui m'a, disons, peiné c'est ton visage neutre où ne transparaissait aucune émotion. Je ne t'ai jamais vu pleurer ou montrer un autre sentiment ne serait-ce que minime. Et malgré ce visage neutre, même de loin j'apercevais ce gouffre sans fond qu'étaient devenus tes yeux. C'était comme s'ils étaient vides. Et cela, aucune personne, surtout un garçon aussi jeune que toi ne doit avoir. J'ai décidé de mener mon enquête sur toi, et pour tout te dire, je n'ai pas appris grand chose. Tout ce que je sais, c'est ton passé dans les grandes lignes d'après les quelques minimes informations qu'un ami travaillant dans les services sociaux a pu me fournir. Je sais que tu es né dans une famille aisée avec des parents qui t'aimaient beaucoup. Tu es fils unique. Cela a été le bonheur total, jusqu'à ce jour maudit. Tu avais sept ans. Un jour un des associés de ton père a débarqué dans votre maison avec plusieurs autres hommes et puis…

\- ASSEZ ! Ne put s'empêcher de crier le jeune garçon. Pourquoi me torturez-vous ainsi ? Ça vous donne du plaisir de me parler de ça comme si c'était tout à fait banal ? Vous me relatez ça comme si… comme si… comme… MERDE ! J'en ai marre de toutes vos histoires. Vous me faites peur avec vos discours, je veux m'en aller de cette maison de fous. Je n'aurais jamais dû accepter de vous accompagner. Je… je… je dois y aller.

Le jeune s'était déjà levé du lit à la recherche de ses vêtements lorsqu'un vertige le prit. Il se serait étalé par terre sans les reflexes, assez rapides pour quelqu'un de son âge, de Dumbeldore qui le rattrapa.

En soupirant, avec un air désolé, Albus dit, tout en le portant vers le lit.

\- Mais quelle tête de mule. Pourquoi tu ne veux tout simplement pas me laisser t'aider, hein ?

De son demi-sommeil, dans un état semi-comateux, le jeune garçon murmura quand même.

\- Je ne suis pas une tête de mule.

Un petit rire secoua Dumbeldore, qui après l'avoir bordé, s'en alla en fermant tout doucement la porte derrière lui.

Le lendemain, le jeune garçon se réveilla toujours malade, mais allant quand même un peu mieux. Il passa sa matinée à pester contre Dumbeldore, sachant en lui-même que ce dernier n'y était pour rien quant à son état. Il s'y était mis tout seul en s'énervant ainsi la veille.

Ce ne fut qu'en fin d'après-midi que le jeune garçon reçut enfin de la visite. Mais au lieu de Dumbeldore qu'il s'attendait à voir entrer, ce fut un garçon dans sa vingtaine avancée qui apparut.

Le jeune garçon fronça les sourcils, mais avant qu'il ait pu dire quoi que ce soit, l'autre garçon commença à parler.

\- Salut, alors c'est toi le garçon dont papa n'arrête pas de parler ?

Le jeune garçon écarquilla les yeux et ne put que s'exclamer

\- PAPA ?

\- Ah oui pardon, je ne me suis même pas présenté. Je m'appelle Seamus Finnigan. Et, celui que j'appelle papa, c'est Albus Dumbeldore. Enfin c'est mon père adoptif mais je le considère comme mon véritable père. Toi, je suppose que tu es son nouveau protégé ?

Le jeune garçon faillit s'étouffer avec sa salive.

\- Protégé ? Papa ? Adoptif ? Mais d'où est-ce que vous débarquez ? Et qu'est-ce que vous racontez ?

\- Ah, je vois que papa ne t'as encore rien raconté… hum c'est bizarre qu'il ne l'ait pas déjà fait…

\- Bien sûr que si, il est en train de me raconter une histoire. C'est au sujet des…

\- STOOOOP ! Je ne veux pas le savoir !

\- Hein ? Fit très peu élégamment le jeune garçon.

\- Je ne veux pas savoir quelle histoire papa te raconte. A chacun de nous, il raconte une histoire différente qu'il nous offre en quelque sorte.

\- Nous ? Mais de quoi tu parles ? Tu veux dire que Dumbeldore s'amuse à prendre des gamins en détresse pour les aider ou quoi ?

\- C'est tout à fait ça ! fit Seamus en souriant d'un air fier.

\- Et toi tu es content qu'il fasse ça ? fit le jeune garçon d'un air sceptique.

\- Pourquoi je ne le serais pas ? C'est ainsi qu'il m'a « sauvé » et permis de vivre correctement ma vie, libéré de tout mauvais sentiment. Papa m'a aidé à accepter mon passé tout en faisant en sorte qu'il ne me gâche plus la vie et ne me tue pas de l'intérieur.

\- Alors tu fais partie de ces personnes que Dumbeldore a recueillies ?

\- Oui, et d'ailleurs je lui en étais tellement reconnaissant qu'un soir sur un coup de tête je me suis écrié que j'aurais tellement aimé qu'il soit mon père. Il est resté stupéfait pendant quelques instants, puis m'a déclaré que si je le voulais vraiment, alors il pourrait peut-être arranger ça. Il m'a laissé une semaine entière pour y réfléchir et deux semaines plus tard, il m'avait adopté.

Le jeune garçon resta stupéfait, puis son visage s'assombrit.

\- Pourquoi Dumbeldore veut à tout prix aider des gens comme nous ?

Seamus devint grave et perdit son sourire.

\- Papa ne me l'a jamais vraiment dit, mais je sais qu'il a connu quelque chose d'horrible dans son enfance. Et lui, contrairement à nous, n'a vraiment eu personne pour l'aider. Il s'en est sorti tout seul après être tombé dans les pires endroits. Et je crois que s'il nous aide, c'est parce qu'il sait d'expérience ce que c'est et à quel point il est difficile de sortir de ce maelström qui nous attire toujours vers le fond.

Les deux garçons restèrent silencieux pendant quelques instants puis le jeune garçon demanda presqu'en hésitant.

\- Comment est-ce que tu as pu… heu as eu le courage d'accepter l'aide de Dumbledore ? Comment est-ce que tu as su que tu pouvais lui faire confiance ?

Seamus sourit un peu mais répliqua sérieusement.

\- Ça mon vieux, c'est par toi-même que tu dois le découvrir. Chaque personne a sa manière de savoir comment. Moi je l'ai su lorsque le moment est venu pour moi et que j'ai senti que j'étais prêt à aller de l'avant. Ne t'inquiète pas pour ça, lorsque le moment viendra tu le sauras. Mais je te conseille d'accepter dès maintenant les petites attentions et les petits coups de pouce que papa te donne. Tu verras, ça t'aidera beaucoup. Sur ce, je dois y aller. Maman, doit me chercher partout dans ce grand château. Elle est toujours furieuse quand je profite qu'elle ait le dos tourné pour disparaître au détour d'un couloir, finit joyeusement Seamus.

Et la porte se ferma sur lui après un dernier éclat de rire.

Cette nuit-là, le jeune garçon dormit très mal, tournant et retournant sans cesse dans sa tête, sa conversation avec Seamus. Il était plein de doutes et ne savait au final quelle attitude ou plutôt quelle voie choisir. Il avait vraiment peur de se tromper et que ça le mène à une impasse.

Le lendemain, Dumbeldore apparut dans sa chambre et vint s'asseoir comme si de rien n'était sur son fauteuil. Puis doucement il lui demanda.

\- Comment vas-tu aujourd'hui ?

Le jeune garçon ne sachant que répondre hocha la tête. Le plus vieux resta un instant silencieux puis demanda à nouveau.

\- Veux-tu que je continue à te raconter la suite de l'histoire ou préfères-tu que j'arrête ?

Après quelques minutes, le jeune garçon dit finalement

\- Je suis curieux de connaître la suite.

* * *

Tout à ces questions qui le rongeaient, Harry resta dans cette chambre toute la journée. Il avait refusé d'être dérangé et avait ordonné à tous les domestiques de le laisser en paix. Il refusait de sortir de cette pièce sans avoir pris une décision quant à la conduite qu'il devrait tenir dorénavant. Maintenant, il avait complètement accepté l'idée que Draco était parti et qu'il ne pouvait plus rien faire. Mais Harry Potter se refusait à tomber dans la déprime. Si Draco n'était plus là pour l'aider à exister alors il trouverait autre chose.

Fier de sa résolution, le brun se leva majestueusement du lit sur lequel il s'était affalé et sortit de la chambre. Ce n'est qu'alors qu'il se rendit compte que la nuit était depuis longtemps tombée et que le château était silencieux. En haussant les épaules, il se dirigea vers sa propre chambre. Il se déshabilla tout seul et se coucha dans son lit en pensant que dès le lendemain il irait voir Arthur Weasley, le seigneur voisin à son domaine, et lui demanderait la main de sa jeune fille Ginevra. Après tout, cette dernière semblait être la plus jolie et la moins cruche parmi toutes les femmes que le brun connaissait.

Le lendemain, ce fut un Arthur Weasley très surpris qui accueillit un Harry Potter des plus conquérants. Cependant la surprise de l'homme ne connut plus de bornes lorsqu'il comprit la requête du brun. En effet, Harry Potter, était considéré comme un excellent parti dans la haute société, mais tout le monde savait aussi que le brun refusait par-dessus tout le mariage.

Malgré tout, très heureux de cette opportunité qui s'offrait à lui, Weasley eut tôt fait d'accepter de donner la main de sa fille. Car en plus, cela permettrait à sa fille une fulgurante ascension sociale. Vu que le domaine des Weasley n'étant qu'une baronnie, ils ne pouvaient que s'incliner devant la volonté d'un duc et encore plus devant le duc de Godricshollowyard, Harry Potter.

Et c'est ainsi que quelques mois plus tard, Ginevra Weasley, fille d'un obscur baron inconnu, devint Mme Harry Potter, duchesse de Godricshollowyard. Mais Harry n'en avait cure de la rousse, tout ce qui l'intéressait c'était de faire le maximum de choses qui auraient pu lui permettre d'oublier Draco à tout prix. Il voulait que le blond lui sorte de la tête. Mais malheureusement pour le brun, son souvenir l'obsédait. Il était dans l'incapacité totale de l'oublier. Alors en désespoir de cause, à peine son voyage de noces terminé, voyage que lui, Harry avait abrégé du plus qu'il avait pu, il alla se présenter au roi Henry VIII. En ayant laissé sa femme au domaine, Harry demanda au roi de le nommer à un quelconque grade à l'armée, pour qu'il aille combattre. Il ne voulait ni rester ainsi sagement chez lui en attendant que sa femme accouche de son premier enfant et devenir un gentil père de famille, ni revenir dans la société et continuer à jouer un jeu duquel il était plus que lassé.

Le roi qui était quand même un ami proche au brun, voyant sa détresse accepta sa requête. Et c'est ainsi que Potter commença sa carrière militaire.

Trois ans passèrent et il eut tôt fait de se démarquer à toutes les batailles auxquelles il participa. Il était respecté de tous et ses soldats lui faisaient aveuglément confiance. Mais malheureusement, rien ne dure et Harry l'apprit à ses dépens.

C'était lors d'une énième bataille. Il était en train de se battre avec acharnement sans laisser de répit à ses ennemis. Malheureusement à ce moment-là, il ne vit pas son cheval se braquer sous la peur d'avoir vu un serpent sortir de la terre. Il perdit l'équilibre et alors que son cheval galopait à grande vitesse, ses pieds restèrent coincés dans ses étriers. Lorsqu'on arriva finalement à calmer son cheval, il était tout en sang, sa tête dans un terrible état. Au départ son inconscience n'inquiéta personne. Mais ne le voyant pas se réveiller, les soldats commencèrent à se poser des questions.

Cependant la situation devint critique, une semaine plus tard. Harry ne s'était toujours pas réveillé et la bataille faisait rage. De plus, le brun commençait à délirer et disait des paroles sans queue ni tête. Alors son supérieur, un certain Maugrey Fol-Œil surnommé ainsi parce qu'il avait un œil qui regardait dans tous les sens, décida de le faire rapatrier en Angleterre chez sa famille.

Aussitôt dit, aussitôt fait.

Une fois en Angleterre, il fut directement transporté à Poudlard où l'attendaient Ginevra et sa toute petite fille, née entretemps. C'est ainsi que plusieurs mois passèrent sans que Harry Potter ne se réveille. Il semblait plongé dans un sommeil éternel. De plus, il ne donnait même pas l'impression de quelqu'un qui a envie de se réveiller. Il semblait comme quelqu'un d'abandonné par l'être à qui il tenait le plus, et n'avait donc plus aucune raison de vouloir revenir dans la réalité. Alors il restait dans son coma qui n'en était pas un. Il n'avait tout simplement plus aucune raison de vouloir se réveiller. Il semblait si seul, dans cet immense lit, dans cette immense chambre, dans cet immense château. Il n'avait plus personne à qui se raccrocher. Tout ce qu'il voulait du plus profond de son inconscient, c'était d'être libéré de ses entraves. Il voulait être libre. Il voulait quitter ce corps encombrant qui l'empêchait de s'envoler dans les airs aussi libre qu'un oiseau, aussi léger qu'un papillon. Il voulait avoir la sensation de l'air frais contre son visage, il voulait regarder la Terre d'en haut comme s'il n'avait plus rien à faire avec elle. Il voulait tout simplement s'envoler.

Voilà les sentiments qui se trouvaient en Harry Potter alors qu'autour de lui tout le monde s'inquiétait et ne savait que faire pour qu'il se réveille. Tous étaient désemparés en commençant par sa femme qu'il n'avait connu que le temps de leur nuit de noces, jusqu'au médecin qui ne savait plus quelle herbe lui prescrire en passant par ses sujets qui habitaient sur ses terres.

* * *

\- Mais y a un truc que je ne comprends pas, dit le jeune garçon.

\- Qu'est-ce que c'est ? Demanda Dumbledore.

\- Où est passé Draco pendant tout ce temps ? Oui je sais, vous l'avez dit qu'il a décidé de faire le tour du monde, mais quand même, qu'est-ce qu'il devient ? Et puis, Draco est quand même l'autre « co-Seigneur » de Poudlard, non ? Alors quelqu'un a forcément dû le prévenir de l'état d'Harry, non ?

Le vieil homme eut un sourire amusé.

\- C'est bien, je vois que tu commences à un peu comprendre. En effet tu as raison, je vais laisser pendant quelques temps notre brun pour aller voir ce que devient le blond. Voyons, alors, pendant ce temps…

* * *

Draco souffla de soulagement en voyant au loin une ville apparaître. Cela faisait cinq jours que son valet et lui-même avançaient sans but. En effet alors qu'ils campaient pour la nuit, ils s'étaient fait attaquer par des Thugs.

* * *

\- Les Thugs ? C'est qui ça ? demanda le jeune garçon en interrompant Dumbledore.

\- Eh bien, les Thugs sont une secte qui est apparue en Inde au XIIIe siècle et qui s'est perpétuée jusqu'au XIXe siècle. C'étaient des Indiens qui se déguisaient en voyageurs tout à fait normaux pour gagner la confiance et attaquer d'autres voyageurs de classes aisées. C'étaient des personnes très cruelles et qui assassinaient sans aucun scrupule pour ensuite piller leurs victimes.

Le jeune garçon était complètement estomaqué.

\- Mais pourquoi est-ce qu'ils faisaient ça ? S'écria-t-il.

Dumbeldore eut un petit sourire amusé, puis prit un air pensif comme pour rassembler ses souvenirs. Il finit par dire.

\- Eh bien, l'origine des Thugs est en réalité un mythe…

\- HEIIIIIN ? Un mythe ? Comment cela peut-il être possible ?

\- Oh tu sais, pendant tous les siècles passés qui ont rendu l'homme tel qu'il est aujourd'hui, l'être humain a été, et l'est toujours d'ailleurs, quelqu'un de très crédule. Croyant dur comme fer parfois en des choses qui aujourd'hui nous semblent parfaitement ridicules. Surtout dans les pays Asiatiques. Je ne dis pas que l'Europe a été épargnée, non loin de là, vu que à notre plus grand malheur, l'Eglise n'a été que trop présente et n'a que trop régi notre monde. Bref, pour en revenir aux Thugs, leur histoire remonte à la déesse Kali. Selon la légende, au tout début de l'humanité, il y avait un horrible démon qui détruisait et anéantissait tout sur son passage. Alors la déesse Kali décida de le combattre au moyen d'une énorme épée. Mais le problème était qu'à chaque goutte de sang de la créature qui tombait par terre, un nouveau démon aussi horrible que le précédent apparaissait. Bientôt, Kali fut trop affaiblie pour pouvoir continuer à se battre. Alors grâce à sa sueur mélangée à de la terre, elle créa deux hommes auxquels elle donna à chacun un morceau de son vêtement. Et elle leur apprit comment tuer quelqu'un sans verser une seule goutte de sang. C'est ainsi que les deux hommes qui étaient des Thugs, débarrassèrent la terre de tous les démons. Mais au fur et à mesure que les siècles passaient, les Thugs devinrent de tueurs professionnels qui étranglaient leurs victimes. En apparence ils étaient des gens très normaux, ils étaient seulement reconnaissables grâce au bout de ficelle jaune qu'ils avaient toujours avec eux. C'était l'instrument de leur crime. De plus, ils pratiquaient des sacrifices humains d'une extrême cruauté en hommage à Kali, dont ils étaient les fervents adorateurs.

A la fin de l'histoire, le jeune homme était bouche bée, avec les yeux exorbités et la bouche grande ouverte.

\- Est-ce que des gens comme ça ont vraiment existé ?

\- Bien sûr, le monde a été peuplé de toutes sortes de gens, parfois bons, parfois pires que les Thugs eux-mêmes. Notre chère Terre en a vu de toutes les couleurs avec les hommes. Enfin, pour en revenir à Draco…

* * *

Ils avaient réussi à échapper _in extremis_ aux Thugs. Draco pensait qu'il ne pourrait plus voir un bout de ficelle jaune jusqu'à la fin de sa vie sans frissonner ou faire de cauchemars.

Cela faisait donc plusieurs jours que son valet et lui erraient un peu partout à la recherche d'un peu de civilisation, mais sans jamais rencontrer personne. A croire que l'Inde avait été exempte de toute population, ce qui était complètement ridicule. L'Inde avait toujours été et était toujours démographiquement foisonnante.

C'est pourquoi, dès qu'il aperçut la ville, le blond talonna vivement son cheval pour y arriver au plus vite. Son valet ne disait rien non plus, ayant les mêmes pensées que son maître.

Malheureusement, une fois arrivés en ville qui devait être Bombay d'après que ce que le blond comprit, ils se rendirent compte qu'aucun des deux n'avait d'argent pour pouvoir se loger ou se nourrir.

Cependant, ce n'est pas pour autant que Draco s'en inquiéta. L'Angleterre entretenait un commerce extrêmement prospère avec l'Inde, donc logiquement il devrait y avoir quelque part une ambassade ou même un comptoir britannique. Seul problème, essayer de faire comprendre à un Indien qui ne parlait pas un mot d'Anglais, ce qu'il cherchait. Heureusement pour eux, le valet de Draco avait aperçu au loin un bâtiment assez massif tout à fait du style anglais qui semblait détonner dans le paysage pittoresque de l'Inde.

Une fois arrivés devant, ils se rendirent compte que c'était l'ambassade. Soulagés et heureux, ils abandonnèrent leurs chevaux aux laquais qui étaient là et entrèrent avec précipitation. Une fois à l'intérieur, Draco demanda à voir l'ambassadeur d'urgence après avoir dit à son valet de l'attendre dehors.

Quelle ne fut la surprise de Draco lorsqu'il se rendit compte que l'ambassadeur n'était autre que Severus Snape, Lord Prince de Chesterfield qui avait été un vieil ami de Lucius Malfoy avant de se brouiller avec lui. Cependant Draco avait eu toujours une tendresse particulière pour cet homme qu'il considérait un peu comme son oncle.

Heureux de se retrouver, les deux hommes se sourirent et échangèrent une poignée de main pleine de ferveur. Enfin Severus Snape, toujours égal à lui-même se contenta d'un sourire imperceptible et d'une franche poignée de main, mais l'éclat de ses yeux démentait l'apparente froideur qu'il semblait montrer. Draco étant habitué dès le plus jeune âge n'en tint pas rigueur et lui fit un énorme sourire, comme lorsqu'il était petit garçon.

\- Oh Severus, tu ne peux pas savoir comme je suis heureux.

\- J'avoue que j'ai été étonné lorsqu'on m'a annoncé que Lord Malfoy demandait à me voir. Je m'attendais à voir ton père. Donc j'en conclus logiquement que Lucius est…

\- Décédé. Oui.

\- Hum, mes condoléances. Enfin, ce qui m'étonne le plus pour l'instant c'est de te voir en si piteux état. Que t'est-il arrivé ?

\- Ah Severus, c'est une longue histoire. Et si tu me permets de me rafraîchir et de me reposer un peu, ainsi qu'à mon valet, je te raconterai mes péripéties lors du dîner, fit Draco avec un petit sourire.

Il savait que son oncle ne pourrait pas y résister. Il avait toujours cédé à ses quatre volontés. Il suffisait que Draco fasse sa petite moue de petit chien battu et Severus, étant un homme tendre malgré ses airs glaciaux, rendait les armes.

Quelques heures plus tard, ils étaient attablés autour d'un somptueux dîner en train de discuter quand soudain la porte s'ouvrit pour laisser passer le majordome. Ce dernier s'approcha de Severus qui après avoir entendu ce que disait son serviteur se tourna vers Draco.

\- Il semblerait qu'il y a un homme dehors qui souhaite te voir.

Le blond fronça les sourcils se demandant qui cela pouvait être en partant du fait que presque personne ne connaissait sa présence dans cette ville. Alors il hocha la tête, curieux de savoir ce qu'on lui voulait.

Entra alors un homme qui devait être valet. Ce dernier s'inclina devant eux et Draco demanda avec son air froid caractéristique.

\- Qui es-tu et comment as-tu su ma présence en cet endroit ?

\- Je suis désolé Mon Seigneur de vous déranger, mais quand j'ai vu votre valet, qui est un ami à moi, en bas, j'ai été très heureux. Car cela fait deux ans que je vous cherche déséspérément.

\- Mais voyons, pourquoi cela ? Et qui es-tu à la fin ?

\- Je m'appelle Marcus Flint et je suis valet au château de Lord Potter.

Draco déglutit dès qu'il entendit ce nom. Cela faisait quand même plusieurs années qu'il tentait de l'oublier, sans grand succès cela étant dit.

\- Et pourquoi me cherches-tu ? Que me veut ton maître ?

\- Ce n'est pas mon Maître qui m'envoie, c'est Dame Ginevra qui m'envoie. Lord Potter est tombé dans le coma alors qu'il se battait sur un champ de bataille. Lord Potter s'est marié avec Dame Ginevra Weasley. Son mari étant dans le coma et comme vous êtes le second possesseur de Poudlard, elle m'a envoyé vous chercher.

Dire que Draco était blanc comme un linge serait un euphémisme. Il y avait trop d'informations en même temps à assimiler. Et le cerveau de Draco avait du mal à jongler entre les mots Potter, coma, Potter, marié, Potter, Ginevra, Potter, bataille, Potter, coma… POTTER COMA ?

\- Comment cela ? Potter est dans le coma ? Demanda toujours aussi froidement Draco alors qu'à l'intérieur de lui-même il bouillait d'inquiétude.

\- Lord Potter après s'être marié avec Dame Ginevra, est allé demander au roi de le placer dans l'armée. Il a enchainé bataille sur bataille et il est devenu une véritable légende vivante. Il n'y avait pas une seule bataille qu'il ne gagnait pas. Jusqu'au jour où par un malheureux hasard, son cheval se braqua devant un serpent, lui faisant ainsi perdre l'équilibre. Pendant une semaine il délira, ayant une forte fièvre. Tout le monde était inquiet. Le château n'avait jamais été aussi silencieux. Les servantes dès qu'elles avaient un temps libre courraient à l'église pour prier. Dame Ginevra n'est devenue que l'ombre d'elle-même à force de passer ses nuits à le veiller.

Draco ne savait comment réagir. Il était complètement sous le choc de la nouvelle. Bizarrement son cœur saignait à l'idée qu'Har… que Potter puisse mourir. Pour le blond, cette idée était inconcevable. Soudain il fut pris d'une horrible peur. Ce valet disait que ça faisait deux ans qu'il le cherchait. Et si entretemps Potter était mort ?

Draco se leva brusquement. Il échangea un regard avec son oncle. Ce dernier le connaissant parfaitement, ordonna tout de suite qu'on lui scelle un cheval, avec des vivres.

Vingt minutes plus tard, Draco était prêt à partir lorsque le valet de Potter accourut encore en criant

\- Lord Malfoy ! Lord Malfoy ! Attendez !

\- Qu'est-ce qu'il y a encore ? demanda Draco la voix aussi coupante qu'un rasoir.

\- Il y a encore une chose que je ne vous ai pas dite…

\- Qu'est-ce que c'est ?

**TBC**

_**Et voilà, ceci était l'avant-dernier chapitre. Qu'en avez-vous pensé ? Le dénouement sera dans le prochain et dernier chapitre.**_

_**Bisous bisous et à bientôt,**_

_**NdM**_


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapitre 5**

_\- Qu'est-ce que c'est ?_

\- Lors de son délire, Lord Potter n'arrêtait pas de vous appeler. Comme s'il souhaitait votre présence à ses côtés. C'est aussi pour cela que Dame Ginevra m'a envoyé vous chercher.

Bien qu'il ait l'impression que son ventre bondissait partout dans son corps, Draco se contenta de hocher la tête et de partir en talonnant son cheval après avoir salué tout le monde d'un hochement de tête.

Malgré le fait que le blond galopât nuit et jour à bride abattue, le trajet était très long de l'Inde jusqu'en Angleterre. Surtout que parfois il était obligé de faire de longs détours pour éviter de se faire attaquer par des bandits qu'il savait cachés dans tel ou tel endroit. Ou même pour simplement éviter des villages où les gens n'auraient fait que le ralentir et le gêner. Et Draco n'était vraiment pas d'humeur à être poli envers qui que ce soit. Tout ce qui l'importait était de retrouver le plus vite possible Harry Potter.

Il ne savait pas pourquoi il réagissait ainsi. Il ne comprenait même pas pourquoi son cœur battait la chamade et semblait sur le point de s'arrêter si jamais il apprenait en arrivant que le brun fût déjà mort. Cette pensée lui faisait cravacher son cheval pour aller encore plus vite. Il ne se rendait même pas compte que la pauvre bête était à bout de forces et qu'elle peinait de plus en plus. Le pauvre animal semblait sur le point de s'écrouler d'un instant à l'autre. Heureusement pour la pauvre bête, Draco finit par le remarquer et se décida à changer de cheval au premier relais de diligence qu'il rencontrerait.

Lors de ce voyage de l'Inde jusqu'au port d'Anvers, Draco dût changer au moins six fois de monture et c'est finalement épuisé, à bout de forces et affamé qu'il arriva à Anvers.

Là, à son plus grand dépit, il apprit que le prochain bateau en partance pour l'Angleterre n'était que dans deux mois. Le blond n'eut d'autre choix que de prendre son mal en patience et en profita pour aller s'installer dans une des auberges entourant le port. Durant les deux mois qui passèrent à la vitesse d'un vieux domestique ne sachant presque plus marcher, selon Draco, ce dernier en profita pour reprendre des forces et surtout se préparer psychologiquement à sa très proche entrevue avec le brun de son cœur… Non, il n'avait pas pensé cela, si ? Cette découverte laissa Draco figé dans une attitude comique. En effet, alors qu'il venait de faire cette constatation, il était en train de marcher dans le port en regardant indifféremment les bateaux et les gens circulant autour. Ce qui fit, qu'il resta la jambe droite pliée en l'air dans l'action de vouloir la poser par terre pour marcher. On aurait dit un flamant rose. De plus, le fait que Draco Malfoy ait les yeux écarquillés dans l'expression d'un total ahurissement, n'allait pas en sa faveur. Et ce furent les moqueries des marins qui le sortirent de son état d'hébétude. Il se résolut à aller s'enfermer dans sa chambre à l'auberge, pour pouvoir y réfléchir à tête reposée.

* * *

\- Ah, ENFIN ! S'écria le jeune garçon sous les yeux amusés de Dumbeldore, je me demandais quand est-ce qu'il allait s'apercevoir de ses sentiments.

\- Pourquoi ? demanda innocemment Dumbledore.

\- Eh bien, vu qu'Harry lui est dans le coma, on ne peut s'attendre à grand-chose de sa part. Alors que Draco, lui est éveillé donc peut réfléchir correctement.

\- Et qui te dit qu'Harry est incapable de réfléchir correctement dans son état ? fit le vieux.

\- Beeeeen, quand on est dans le coma, généralement on pense à rien, non ? Biaisa le garçon.

\- Ah bon ? Et comment sais-tu cela ? L'as-tu déjà expérimenté ?

\- Euh non, mais tout le monde dit ça…

\- Et si tout le monde se jetait par la fenêtre, tu le ferais aussi ? demanda Dumbledore.

\- Ben non, mais…

\- Mais rien du tout.

\- Ok, c'est bon, vous avez gagné, grommela le jeune homme.

Le plus vieux eut un grand sourire et répliqua malicieusement.

\- Pour te prouver mes dires, je vais te raconter maintenant ce que ressent Harry, alors qu'il est dans le coma.

Devant l'air ahuri et les yeux ronds du plus jeune, Albus Dumbledore se contenta de sourire et de continuer l'histoire.

* * *

Harry avait froid. Harry avait chaud. Il avait l'impression d'être aussi léger qu'un nuage, et en même temps porter le poids du monde sur ses épaules. Il se sentait tout en contradictions. Et toujours cette même force qui l'attirait continuellement vers le bas. Dans la profondeur. Dans le noir. Dans le néant. Il sentait que chaque jour qui passait, il s'y enfonçait de plus en plus. Oh, il n'essayait même pas de lutter contre. Au contraire, il en avait envie. Il n'y avait plus rien qui le retenait en ce bas monde. Le seul qui aurait pu lui faire changer d'avis ne se trouvait pas près de lui.

Comment il le savait ? Pour la simple raison que bien qu'étant dans le coma, il entendait tout ce qui se passait autour de lui.

Les propos décourageants du médecin qui passait trois fois par semaine. Propos d'ailleurs qui amusaient énormément Harry.

Les allées et venues des domestiques quand ils rangeaient la chambre, le rasaient, le lavaient, lui changeaient les draps du lit, etc.

Le son des oiseaux lorsqu'il faisait beau, et celui des gouttes de pluie qui martelaient contre les vitres de sa chambre.

Il entendait les conversations également.

Sa femme, Ginevra, qui n'arrêtait pas de pleurer nuit et jour à son chevet. D'ailleurs elle finissait par lui taper sur les nerfs, celle-là. Non mais, il fallait comprendre le brun. Il savait que ça faisait déjà plusieurs années qu'il était dans le coma et qu'il ne faisait rien pour en sortir. Alors entendre pendant tout ce temps, cette femme verser toutes les larmes de son corps n'était pas vraiment à son goût.

De plus, malheur pour lui, les pleurs avaient redoublé, lorsque leur enfant nouveau-né était mort d'une pneumonie. Il n'avait pas résisté à l'hiver rude et humide qui s'était abattu sur l'Angleterre.

Ce qui amusait et agaçait le plus Harry, c'étaient les jours de son anniversaire. Chaque année, Ginny s'éclipsait un moment, le jour de son anniversaire, pour aller bien s'habiller. Ensuite elle revenait, faisant presque suffoquer Harry sous la tonne de parfum dont elle s'aspergeait. À sa suite entraient, deux ou trois domestiques portant un gâteau. Non mais sérieusement, ils n'espéraient quand même pas qu'il allait tout d'un coup se lever en criant « Surprise, je ne suis plus dans le coma » et aller se jeter sur le gâteau, non ? Enfin, les domestiques apportaient le gâteau qu'ils posaient sur sa table de chevet. Gâteau, dont Ginny, qui à l'occasion de son anniversaire faisant un effort pour ne pas pleurer, coupait un petit morceau et le mangeait « en son honneur » selon ses dires. Mais Harry était sûr, que le soir lorsqu'elle le quittait, elle allait se goinfrer du reste du gâteau dans sa chambre. Harry n'avait même plus essayé de compter au-delà de la vingtième fois, le nombre de prières qu'il avait faites pour qu'elle s'étouffe avec.

Malheureusement ses prières n'avaient jamais été exaucées.

Bizarrement la perte de son enfant n'avait fait ni chaud ni froid à Harry. D'un côté il était même content. Au moins cet enfant ne serait pas malheureux et ne connaîtrait pas les horreurs que renfermait ce monde.

Alors il se laissait aller, de jour en jour. Harry savait pourquoi il n'était toujours pas mort, depuis le temps qu'il tombait. C'était cette petite étincelle d'espoir qui brillait inlassablement. Cet espoir que peut-être Draco finirait par revenir un jour. Alors, Harry pourrait mourir en paix.

Oh non, il ne ferait aucun effort pour se réveiller, même si Draco arrivait. Car Harry avait eu beaucoup de temps pour penser lors de son coma. Il avait enfin accepté depuis longtemps ses sentiments pour le blond. Il savait qu'il l'aimait, tout comme il savait que le blond ne l'aimerait jamais. Et même avec cela, de toute façon la société dans laquelle ils vivaient n'accepterait jamais cet amour. Tous des hypocrites, intolérants et avec un balai coincé dans l'arrière-train.

* * *

\- Ouhla, il est complètement… heu en fait je ne sais pas ce qu'il est là, fit le jeune homme, je ne sais pas quel adjectif conviendrait… cynique ? Mais ça il l'était déjà. Blasé ? Idem. Dépressif ? Idem. Peut-être les trois réunis et renforcés ?

\- Oui peut-être. Mais il faut le comprendre en même temps.

\- Je ne vois pas pourquoi ? Ça crève les yeux pourtant que Draco l'aime, alors moi je dis que plus borné qu'Harry, ça n'existe pas, répliqua farouchement le jeune homme.

\- Mais tu sembles oublier une chose, lui répondit tranquillement Dumbledore.

\- Laquelle ?

\- C'est qu'Harry, la dernière fois qu'il a vu Draco, c'était lors de leur nuit d'amour et depuis, il n'a plus aucune nouvelle du blond. Et, toi peut-être que tu as vite compris que tous les deux étaient amoureux l'un de l'autre, parce que tu connais leurs deux points de vue. Mais eux, ils sont tous les deux perdus. Ils ne savent pas comment réagir et que faire. Alors, dans le doute, ils se contentent de se conforter dans leur passivité et de calquer leur comportement sur l'autre.

Un éclair de compréhension traversa les yeux du garçon.

\- J'ai parfois tendance à oublier que cette histoire est réelle et que cela implique bien sûr la difficulté et les méandres de la psychologie humaine. J'avoue que cette histoire force son auditeur à réfléchir à tout. Ce n'est pas comme dans une simple histoire comme dans les livres ou les films.

\- Tu commences enfin à comprendre, fit Dumbeldore avec un air légèrement soulagé.

Le jeune garçon eut un fin sourire qui disparut lorsqu'il dit

\- Je suis presque rétabli. Je pense que demain je pourrai me lever et m'en aller. Je crois que je vous ai assez dérangé comme ça.

\- Ça a été un plaisir pour moi, tu sais, dit Dumbledore.

\- Cependant, j'ai envie de connaître la suite. Je suis très curieux de connaître enfin leur confrontation et la fin de leur histoire.

Le barbu eut un sourire assez énigmatique et se contenta de dire alors qu'il se levait.

\- Demain tu vas partir. Je serai là pour te dire au revoir. Mais si tu veux la fin, il faudra revenir. Et pour revenir, tu devras essayer de changer, de vaincre tes peurs et d'essayer enfin d'avoir un semblant de vie normale.

Le garçon hocha la tête, mais ne dit rien. Alors Dumbeldore se contenta de lui souhaiter une bonne nuit avec de s'en aller en fermant doucement la porte derrière lui.

Le jeune garçon, passa toute cette nuit à réfléchir. De toute façon, il savait que quoi qu'en dise Dumbeldore, son cas était perdu d'avance. Il y avait encore beaucoup de données dont Dumbeldore n'était pas au courant. Et le garçon en doutait qu'il les apprécierait.

Il soupira, en se calant contre ses oreillers, et se mit à observer le ciel étoilé. Tout semblait si paisible, alors que dans son cœur c'était le chaos. Il soupira encore une fois, et une larme coula sur sa joue. Tout doucement. Avant de tomber sur son bras et d'aller se perdre dans les plis de sa couette.

\- Si seulement j'avais rencontré Dumbeldore avant…, murmura-t-il.

Un petit silence passa.

\- Je suis un imbécile. C'est trop tard maintenant.

Il ne dormit pas de la nuit et c'est avec les yeux cernés et un air morne, le lendemain qu'il dit au revoir à Dumbeldore et à Minerva.

Il s'en alla, les épaules basses et voûtées. Il était triste, horriblement triste et ça se sentait dans toute sa physionomie. Mais Dumbeldore ne fit rien. Il savait qu'il devait laisser au garçon le choix de revenir de son plein gré.

Ainsi un mois passa. Le jeune garçon, maintenant passait son temps à errer un peu partout. Il était devenu encore plus distant que d'habitude, ne laissait personne l'approcher. Sa famille d'accueil était perplexe face à son comportement. Elle ne l'avait jamais vu ainsi.

Mais le jeune garçon se moquait des états d'âme des autres. Il avait pris sa décision. La dernière de toute sa vie. Après, il pourrait enfin être libéré de l'étau qui lui serrait le cœur depuis si longtemps.

C'est ainsi qu'un matin, il retourna chez Dumbeldore qui l'accueillit le sourire aux lèvres. Le vieil homme, sans rien lui dire, le conduisit dans son bureau et se mit à lui raconter la fin de l'histoire.

* * *

Ce matin-là quand la conscience d'Harry s'éveilla, il sentit que quelque chose n'allait pas comme d'habitude. Contrairement aux autres jours, le silence était total. Plus de domestiques s'affairant partout dans sa chambre. Plus de bruits provenant de l'extérieur. Et surtout, il n'y avait plus les pleurs incessants et pitoyables de Ginevra. Il avait l'impression d'être coupé du monde.

La pensée qu'on l'avait enterré vivant, lassés d'attendre un réveil potentiel de sa part, lui traversa l'esprit. Mais sans qu'il ne comprenne pourquoi, cette hypothèse le gênait, alors il la chassa vite fait de son esprit.

Un raclement de chaise à côté de lui, lui apprit qu'il n'était pas seul dans la chambre. Il sentit que quelqu'un se penchait sur lui et son cœur fit un bond de trois kilomètres en sentant l'odeur tant désirée de Draco.

« Alors il a fini par venir » pensa Harry vaguement.

Il se sentait heureux. Le brun était comme enfin soulagé. Il pourrait enfin, maintenant se laisser aller à la mort. Son dernier souhait avait été exaucé. Il s'apprêtait à lâcher prise lorsqu'il entendit la porte s'ouvrir. Étant de nature curieuse, Harry attendit encore un peu pour entendre quand même le pourquoi de la situation et des changements.

\- Malfoy, fit la voix de Ginevra, je refuse d'être mise à l'écart. Même si tu as ordonné aux domestiques de m'empêcher de venir dans cette pièce, je le ferai quand même.

\- Dégage d'ici, Weasley, cracha la voix glaciale du blond.

Malgré lui, Harry était quand même impressionné.

\- Non, je refuse. Je suis sa femme et c'est à moi de m'occuper de mon mari. Si j'avais su que tu réagirais ainsi, je n'aurais jamais envoyé ce valet te prévenir. Maintenant va-t'en de cette chambre et laisse-moi soigner mon mari.

Draco eut un rire dur et sarcastique.

\- Oh oui, d'ailleurs tu l'as tellement bien soigné que cela fait quelque chose comme cinq ans qu'il est dans le coma. Quelle merveilleuse infirmière tu fais.

La voix du blond était chargée d'ironie et Harry put presque sentir les joues rougies d'humiliation et de gêne de sa femme. Malgré lui, il eut quand même un peu pitié d'elle. Pour la première fois, il eut des regrets de l'avoir épousée, se disant qu'elle ne méritait pas ce sort.

Mais le blond, impitoyable, continua.

\- À partir de maintenant, je ne veux plus te voir dans cette chambre. C'est moi qui vais m'occuper d'Ha… de Potter.

Ce lapsus n'échappa évidemment pas à la rousse et elle fixa le blond bizarrement. Mais tout ce qu'elle rencontra de sa part, fut un visage fermé hermétiquement. Découragée, elle finit par baisser la tête et s'en aller.

Mais juste avant qu'elle ne ferme la porte, Draco, cruel, ajouta

\- Passe le bonjour à ton amant. Je n'arrive pas à croire qu'une fille de ton rang ose non seulement tromper son mari, mais en plus avec un cocher. Tu devrais avoir honte. Et tu oses encore venir ici jouer le rôle de l'épouse éplorée. Je ne savais pas que l'hypocrisie des Weasley allait jusque-là.

De rage, Ginevra claqua la porte aussi fort qu'elle put derrière elle.

Une fois la jeune femme partie, le blond souffla et s'écroula sur le fauteuil qu'il avait placé à côté du lit d'Harry.

Il regardait le brun qui semblait si paisible.

Qui semblait si loin de tout ce qui l'entourait.

Il avait l'impression qu'Harry n'était déjà plus avec eux.

Qu'il était déjà très loin dans un endroit inconnu des humains.

Soudain, pris d'une rage soudaine, il se leva et commença à secouer le brun comme un prunier, sans pour autant que ce dernier ne réagisse.

\- Bon sang, Potter, tu vas te réveiller maintenant. Je te promets que tu n'as pas intérêt à mourir. Il n'y a que moi qui ai le droit de choisir si oui ou non tu mourras. Et ne fais pas celui qui ne comprend pas. Je SAIS que tu m'entends. Je sais que tu n'es pas vraiment dans le coma. Alors maintenant tu vas arrêter de jouer la comédie et te réveiller. Pour qu'on puisse s'expliquer une bonne fois pour toutes, ce qu'on aurait dû faire, il y a cinq ans.

Harry ne voulait pas se réveiller. Justement, il voulait tout faire pour éviter cette confrontation avec Draco.

Mais il fallait penser que le blond était réellement déterminé et ne laissait aucun répit à Harry. Il lui parlait, lui criait dessus sans jamais s'arrêter. Tout pourvu que le brun se réveille. Et ce dernier finit, vraiment malgré lui contraint et forcé, par se réveiller.

En ouvrant les yeux, la première chose qu'il vit, furent les yeux toujours aussi intensément gris de Draco. Ce dernier semblait un peu stupéfait du fait que le brun se soit réveillé.

Il ne s'attendait absolument pas à ce que ça marche. Il avait juste voulu se défouler un peu de toutes les tensions qu'il avait accumulées en lui. Alors lorsque le brun ouvrit les yeux, de stupeur, il se figea sur place.

Ce fut finalement, au bout de quelques secondes qu'il reprit ses esprits et s'apprêtait à parler, lorsque le brun le devança. Ce fut avec la voix enrouée et rauque de quelqu'un qui n'a plus parlé depuis longtemps qu'Harry dit

\- N'appelle pas les autres, je ne veux voir personne.

De stupeur, le blond se contenta de hocher machinalement la tête. Toujours sans rien dire.

Ils passèrent plusieurs minutes à s'observer les yeux dans les yeux. Draco ne s'était même pas rendu compte, que pendant qu'il secouait Harry, il s'était assis sur ce dernier et qu'il l'était toujours.

Chacun s'enfonçait dans la profondeur des yeux de l'autre. Cela faisait tellement longtemps qu'ils ne s'étaient pas vus. Et soudain des images, des flashs, plus intenses que jamais de leur nuit revenaient.

Leurs respirations s'accéléraient.

Sans se rendre compte, ils se rapprochaient inexorablement l'un de l'autre.

Et lorsque leurs lèvres se touchèrent, ce fut comme s'ils avaient enfin trouvé leur place. Tout leur être s'apaisa. Ils avaient enfin trouvé leur place.

Ils se sentaient en paix tout en savourant le baiser qu'ils échangeaient. Lorsqu'ils se séparèrent, à bout de souffle, les mots étaient devenus inutiles. Leurs yeux se parlaient tout seuls, déliant les non-dits, éclaircissant les quiproquos, les laissant leurs âmes à tous deux mis à nu.

Ce fut Draco qui le premier rompit le silence pour dire en un souffle qui effleura les lèvres d'Harry, toujours très proches des siennes.

\- Je t'aime.

Face à cela, les yeux du brun se voilèrent. Il ne songeait même pas à sourire. D'ailleurs, le faire aurait rompu tout le charme du moment. Ce dernier était trop important pour le gâcher avec une quelconque action des zygomatiques.

Il se contenta juste de murmurer en réponse

\- Je ne l'espérais plus.

Comme hypnotisés, ils continuèrent à se regarder les yeux dans les yeux. Tout était dit. Tout était clair. Entre eux. Tout.

Ce ne fut qu'au bout d'une heure qu'ils rompirent leur échange visuel, mais juste pour s'étreindre. Draco se glissa tout habillé dans le lit et se serra dans les bras d'Harry. Ils étaient bien. Juste ainsi. Ils auraient été capables de rester dans les bras de l'autre pour l'éternité.

À ce moment déjà, ils savaient que le destin était en train d'écrire les dernières lignes de leur histoire. Ils savaient que leur fin à tous les deux était proche. Mais ils s'en moquaient. Ils étaient ensemble. C'était tout ce qui comptait.

* * *

À ce moment du récit, Dumbeldore s'arrêta pour fixer le jeune homme. Le vieux se sentait un peu mal à l'aise.

Quelque chose dans l'attitude du garçon lui faisait peur. Etait-ce sa résolution ? Ou plutôt la résignation ? Il n'aurait pu le dire.

En tout cas, Dumbeldore avait peur que le jeune garçon fasse une bêtise.

Tout à l'heure, quand il avait vu le garçon arriver chez lui, il en avait été heureux, pensant que ce dernier devait enfin avoir réussi à tirer un trait sur son passé.

Mais contre toute attente, plus le temps passait et qu'il racontait l'histoire, plus il sentait que quelque chose avait irrémédiablement changé chez le jeune homme. Et Dumbeldore avait peur que cette chose ne soit pas forcément celle qu'il espérait.

Il se rendit compte que le garçon le regardait. Dumbeldore lui jeta un regard interrogateur auquel le garçon répondit ou plutôt demanda

\- Pourquoi vous êtes-vous arrêté ?

Le vieux se contenta de le regarder longuement avant de dire

\- Pour rien.

Puis il continua le récit malgré la peur qui allait grandissant dans son ventre. Il avait peur pour le garçon.

* * *

Leur étreinte dura jusqu'au matin.

Ce ne fut qu'à l'aube qu'Harry posa malgré tout la question qui le tourmentait. Il en avait été tellement blessé… Il avait besoin de connaître la réponse en paroles. Il avait besoin de savoir ce qui avait motivé Draco. Oui, il en avait besoin.

\- Draco…

\- Hm ?

\- Pourquoi ?

Le blond n'avait pas besoin de demander des éclaircissements. C'était clair comme de l'eau de roche. Pourquoi était-il parti le matin après leur nuit d'amour ?

Un éclair douloureux passa dans ses yeux. Ses larmes menaçaient également de le submerger. Car à présent, ce qui lui avait paru être une raison valable à l'époque, semblait autant futile maintenant qu'il se trouvait dans les bras d'Harry.

Malgré tout, il se força à répondre.

\- Je… j'avais peur.

Il se blottit un peu plus contre l'épaule du brun, tout en enfouissant son visage dans son cou.

Le blond sentit l'autre se tendre puis demander.

\- De quoi avais-tu peur ?

Cette fois le blond se redressa pour planter ses yeux ruisselants de larmes dans ceux peinés du brun.

\- Harry… je… la nuit que nous avons passée était tellement merveilleuse… Comprends-tu ? Et je savais qu'une fois le matin arrivé, si nous nous étions réveillés ensemble, notre rivalité aurait repris le dessus. Immanquablement, l'un de nous aurait dit quelque chose qui n'aurait pas plu à l'autre qui l'aurait utilisé comme raison pour entamer une dispute. Et notre fierté à tous deux aurait été trop grande pour nous plier à reconnaître une erreur. Et je ne voulais pas de cela, tu comprends ? Je ne voulais pas que les merveilles de notre nuit disparaissent sous les affres de la réalité.

Un petit silence.

\- C'est la phrase que tu avais écrite dans le mot que tu m'as laissé.

\- Oui, je pensais que tu aurais compris sa signification, murmura Draco toujours en le regardant intensément.

\- Je l'avais compris en effet. Mais pour moi ça n'était pas suffisant. J'avais besoin de plus que cela.

\- Je sais. Mais Harry tu sembles oublier notre ancienne rivalité. Nous étions tous les deux trop à fleur de peau. Je savais que tu étais capable de me dire des mots durs, tout à fait cruels. Même si tu ne les pensais pas. Ta fierté t'aurait presque obligé à les dire. Si en temps normal, j'étais capable de les supporter et même de répliquer également avec des mots semblables, ce matin-là je ne m'en sentais plus la force. Je ne voulais plus de cette inimitié qui semblait être la seule chose qui nous liait. Cette nuit, je m'étais donné complètement à toi. Me dévoilant tout entier. Et je savais que c'était pareil pour toi. Je n'aurais pas supporté à partir de là de retrouver ton côté cynique, blasé et cruel après avoir connu ta tendresse, ta détresse et ta maladresse.

Un long silence passa après cette explication. Puis, au bout d'un moment, le brun finit par dire.

\- J'avoue que je n'ai aucune idée de la manière dont j'aurais réagi si tu étais resté, mais Draco tu n'avais pas à partir. Car, çà, ça m'a blessé plus que n'importe lequel de tes mots cruels aurait pu le faire si tu étais resté. Je me suis senti utilisé. Et ton mot n'a fait que renforcer ce sentiment. On ne laisse pas quelque chose d'aussi court après une telle nuit.

Draco baissa la tête tout en continuant à pleurer. Il le savait. Il avait eu tort. Il le savait. Mais il ne pouvait rien y changer. Ce qui était fait, était fait. Il n'aurait servi à rien d'avoir à présent des regrets.

Mais Harry dit en soupirant

\- De toute façon, nous avons tous les deux nos erreurs. Nous sommes tous les deux fautifs.

Et il attira à nouveau Draco contre lui. Le blond continuait à pleurer. Si Harry lui avait demandé pourquoi il versait ces larmes, le blond aurait été incapable de lui répondre, car il ne le savait pas lui-même. Il pleurait juste, parce que son cœur pleurait. Autant c'était de l'eau salée qui coulait sur ses joues, autant c'était du sang qui inondait son corps à partir de son cœur.

\- Laisse-moi te faire l'amour une dernière fois. S'il te plaît Draco.

Harry l'avait demandé. Ils savaient que ce serait ce soir. C'était un accord tacite entre eux sans qu'ils aient eu besoin d'en parler. Ils ne seraient jamais acceptés. Ils ne seraient jamais compris. Alors, une bonne fois pour toutes, ils avaient décidé que ce serait le soir-même. La fin.

\- D'accord, souffla Draco.

Cette fois-là fut tout à fait différente de la première fois qu'ils avaient fait l'amour. Ils y mettaient toute la détresse qu'ils ressentaient. C'est avec la force du désespoir qu'ils s'étreignaient, s'attrapaient, se serraient.

Ils ne se laissaient aucun répit. Ils n'arrêtaient pas. Chacun avait soif de l'autre, ils avaient tellement besoin l'un de l'autre.

Inlassablement, Harry allait et venait en Draco sans leur laisser atteindre l'instant ultime.

Ils voulaient tous les deux que ce moment dure. Ils s'aimaient. Passionnément. Désespérément. Malheureusement. Oui ils étaient malheureux. Et pleins de détresse.

Cet amour qu'ils avaient découvert. Cet amour qui les avait sauvés. Cet amour qui les avait pris de surprise. Cet amour qui les avait entraînés dans le tourbillon de la passion. Cet amour qui les avait fait découvrir des parts inconnues d'eux-mêmes. Cet amour allait causer leur perte. Oui, ils allaient mourir à cause de cet amour. Car dans le monde dans lequel ils vivaient, nul ne saurait accepter cet amour. Cet amour qui en même temps les accablait et les rendait si forts.

Ils s'aimèrent jusqu'au soir, sans répit. Sans s'arrêter. Ils s'aimaient comme si plus rien d'autre n'avait plus d'importance.

Ils n'avaient même pas remarqué que Ginevra avait ouvert la porte et les regardait. Ils ne l'avaient pas remarqué qui toujours en pleurant avait fermé la porte et puis s'était adossée contre le battant. Et qu'elle n'arrêtait pas de pleurer tout en les écoutant. Elle venait de tout comprendre. Et elle avait également compris ce qu'ils allaient faire après. Et elle l'acceptait. Parce qu'elle savait ce que c'était que d'aimer désespérément. Elle-même était tombée amoureuse d'Harry tout en sachant que cet amour était impossible.

Elle resta là, derrière la porte jusqu'au bout. Un peu comme une gardienne, qui veillerait sur leur amour.

Une fois le soir arrivé, elle s'en alla dans sa chambre.

Harry et Draco de leur côté s'étaient levés et habillés. Draco aidait Harry car ce dernier avait du mal après être resté couché si longtemps. Ils mirent leurs plus beaux et plus lourds habits. Ils avaient des costumes de soie. Le tout d'un luxe extrême. Ils voulaient que ce soit mémorable. Après s'être habillés, ils choisirent les plus beaux et les plus lourds bijoux qu'ils avaient. Allant des chaînes jusqu'aux bagues et chevalières. Et même les boucles de leurs souliers étaient en or ouvragé. Ils étaient resplendissants de beauté. Ils ressemblaient à des dieux, magnifiques mais inatteignables.

Doucement, ils ouvrirent la porte et sortirent de leur chambre.

Doucement, lentement, ils parcouraient les couloirs de ce château qui évoquait tant de souvenirs en eux. Ce château où tout avait commencé. Et où tout allait finir. Une dernière fois.

Ils descendirent les escaliers jusqu'à se retrouver dans le Grand Hall avant de sortir par les portes principales. Le tout sans jamais rencontrer personne. Ils savaient tous les deux où ils allaient. Et ils y allaient. Sans regrets. Sans peur. Seulement de la résignation face à la fatalité du destin.

Ils arrivèrent devant le lac et sans une seconde d'atermoiement, ils s'y engagèrent. Ils se regardaient les yeux dans les yeux. Chacun y lisait l'amour que l'autre lui portait. En entrant dans le lac, ils avaient finalement abandonné les faux-semblants se livrant pieds et poings liés à l'amour.

Ils sentaient que bientôt ils allaient perdre pied mais continuaient à avancer. Et leurs vêtements trempés pesaient de plus en plus. Le poids de tous ce qu'ils portaient les attirait vers le bas. Plus qu'un pas.

Alors ils se rapprochèrent et s'étreignirent pour s'embrasser. Et c'est ainsi qu'ils s'enfoncèrent dans l'eau. Pas une seule seconde ils ne se lâchèrent. Jusqu'à leur dernier souffle, ils s'embrassèrent en se regardant. Leurs larmes coulaient, mais c'était invisible dans l'eau. Lorsque leurs poumons brûlèrent par manque d'air, ils se serrèrent encore plus fort. Ils se moquaient de toutes ces considérations basses. Ils étaient ensemble et c'est tout ce qui comptait. Leurs yeux se fermèrent en même temps. Mais bizarrement, même morts, leurs corps refusèrent de se lâcher restant ainsi enlacés pour l'éternité. Car oui.

Ils s'aimaient.

* * *

\- J'aime cette histoire. Elle est tellement triste et en même temps tellement belle.

Dumbeldore hocha la tête, mais ne dit rien.

Le jeune garçon resta silencieux pendant un moment semblant encore penser à l'histoire qu'il venait d'entendre.

Puis finalement il se leva.

\- Je vous remercie Monsieur Dumbeldore de m'avoir offert cette merveilleuse histoire. C'est le plus beau cadeau que l'on ne m'ait jamais fait.

Le vieil ne dit rien. Il venait de comprendre. Et le garçon le sut en lisant dans ses yeux.

\- Oui, répondit-il à la question muette du barbu, oui il est trop tard pour me sauver.

\- Pourquoi ne l'as-tu pas dit plus tôt ?

Le garçon eut un sourire amer.

\- Parce que, pour une fois je voulais oublier le fait que j'étais un monstre pour avoir l'illusion d'être un humain normal. Si je vous avais rencontré plus tôt, j'aurais eu une chance d'être sauvé. Mais j'ai déjà vengé mes parents en tuant leur meurtrier. Il est trop tard pour moi. Et vous aviez raison, pas un seul jour ne passe sans que je ne me regarde dans le miroir tout en n'y voyant que le reflet d'un assassin.

Le garçon baissa la tête pour essuyer discrètement les larmes qui coulaient doucement de ses yeux. Puis il se retourna pour s'en aller pour toujours.

Juste avant de sortir, il se tourna vers Dumbeldore pour lui dire

\- Vous avez réussi sur un plan. Je ne vais pas me suicider par lâcheté comme j'en avais eu l'intention avant de vous rencontrer. Je vais continuer à vivre tout en supportant ce meurtre sur ma conscience. Ce sera là, ma vraie punition. J'ai fait cet acte, il ne me reste plus qu'à l'assumer vis-à-vis de moi-même.

Il allait refermer la porte derrière lui lorsque Dumbeldore intervint une nouvelle fois.

\- Une dernière question.

\- Oui ?

\- J'ai découvert qu'Harry Evans n'était pas ton vrai nom, c'est pourquoi j'avais réussi à n'avoir que si peu d'informations sur ton sujet. Comment t'appelles-tu réellement ?

Le garçon eut un petit sourire en disant

\- Vous seriez étonné de connaître mon vrai nom.

Et il sortit.

**FIN**

_**Et voilà. C'est fini. Quel est votre verdict ? Avez-vous aimé ou détesté ? Je n'attends que vos réactions. **_

_**Bisous bisous et à bientôt dans une autre de mes fics,**_

_**NdM**_


End file.
